My one, My only
by IzDaSilverWolf
Summary: YANDERE-CHAN IS CRAZY! But she loves Senpai. RATED M FOR A REASON! (horrible at summaries...)
1. Going to School

**Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun... DUN DUN!**

 **YANDERE-CHAN IS AFTER YOOUUUUUUU!**

 **LOLZ JK The look on your face.**

 **So I am going to make Yandere fan fic! I love this game!**

 **Just a note: This game is nowhere near done.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN YANDERE SIM (but I wish I did) ALL CONTENT GOES TO YANDERE DEV (my Senpai...)**

 **But I do own a character I am going to add... Gin** **Okami! My Japanese name! It means Silver Wolf! (get it?)**

 **Also, my friend (emilyemma99) ALSO has a character that is going in here ^.^**

 **I actually have no inspiration for my warriors, so that is on hold.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **PS. I am using the character's actual names :3**

* * *

 _ **Ayano Aishi POV**_

* * *

I wiggled around a little in my sleep.

"Mmm, yeah, Senpai..."

Suddenly my alarm went off and I slowly opened my eyes. I just had the best dream... about my Senpai. Don't judge me, I have an addiction. Every night the dreams got better. And better... Don't ask. You don't really want to know.

I wanted to dream more, but this was the first day of school. I met Senpai on the street. I was supposed to be going shopping for my mother, but I got... sidetracked. I was running to the shopping place, when suddenly I collided with the most beautiful person ever. Senpai. I revived the memory in my mind.

 _I was running through the streets, soaking wet. Stupid rain! I ran faster, the water blurring my vision, when suddenly I felt a solid force collide with me. Seriously Ayano? Why are you so stupid? I looked up, my black hair dripping down my back. I was about to pretend to be normal and help the person up... oh yeah, I don't have any emotions. But, I didn't have to pretend. There he was, sitting in a dirty puddle, his black hair wet, his dark eyes sparkling... don't get distracted, Ayano. He stood up and held out a hand.  
_

 _"Erm, sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Need a hand?" Slowly, the rain stopped, and I saw his face clearly. Pale, smooth, perfect... I grabbed his hand with my own, a shiver ran down my spine when we made contact. What was this warmth in my stomach? I felt a yearning, a longing. Was, was this love?_

 _The boy helped me up, and I squeezed his hand tighter. I never want to let go. We made eye contact, his dark eyes with mine. I was starting to lose myself when I herd a voice._

 _"Taro Yamada! Get over here! How many times do I have to tell you to looke where you are going?" The boy let go of my hand. Wait, was that a girl? I looked behind him to see a tall girl with polka dotted stockings and long orange hair in two pig tails. The warmth in my stomach grew to be very uncomfortable. It felt like it was burning through my flesh. This girl... she didn't belong here._

 _"S-sorry, Osana..." Taro said, rubbing the back of his neck. I recognized that name. This orange haired devil was going to my school that started next week. I almost growled at the thought of her, a class above me, stealing him._

 _"You don't have to walk me everywhere you know." Taro said bravely. Osana scoffed._

 _"It's not like I like you or anything. It's just if I don't help you probably going to get lost or something." Osana started to play with her long hair. She definitely liked him. Why does this always happen to me? I felt the fire in my stomach again. Rage. Anger. Hatred. These emotions are new. I kind of like them._

 _"Baka! Let's just go!" Osana grabbed Taro's hand and dragged him away. I stood in the street. The clouds started to clear, and I could see myself in the puddle clearly. He fell into that puddle. I grabbed a water bottle from my pack and scooped some up. This was sacred water. He touched it. My, my Senpai. Yes. My Senpai. I need to be with him. But how? Not with Osana around... I have to do something about this. I started to stalk my Senpai. It turns out this was going to be harder than I thought. Osana and Senpai were childhood friends. Every time I saw the orange haired freak I felt my rage build up again._

 _I want to stop her. I want to hurt her. I want to kill her._

I was snapped back to reality by the sun coming in through my window. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice.

* * *

I ran downstairs, hoping I wasn't too late.

"Mom! I've got to go!" I called while running frantically down the stairs. My mom always said goodbye to me. She always did with a smile. A smile. I made sure my smiled looked realistic before stepping into the room. My dad always worried because I wasn't normal. I want to be normal, for him. _And Senpai..._ But they weren't there. I frowned and saw a note on the fridge.

 _Hey Ayano-chan! You might be wondering where me and your father are - don't worry. Just another... business trip. We are in America! I hope to see you soon! Call me if you have any problems or anything. And try to mingle! I want to know you have made at least one friend when we get back. We might be back in around ten weeks. Kisses!  
_ \- Mom

 _Ten weeks..._ I thought. _Me and Senpai might be married by then!_ I gave a little bounce and quickly changed into my school uniform - what looked like a sailor's outfit with a short skirt. I hope I look good in it...

I ran out the door. I was late enough already. I saw my bike. Red with a little basket. Who needs a bike anyway? I ran faster than my bike - so I ran to school. I saw Senpai and waited behind the wall of a building. He was so beautiful. His hair, his face, his - Oh no. Here comes Osana. I watched them talk. I could barely contain my anger. Then Senpai took a bite of an apple. I watched him chew. But then Osana dragged him away, causing him to drop his apple. My heart started to beat and I ran up to it. I picked the apple off of the ground and licked the bite marks. This will go with the water of the puddle Senpai fell into. Wait, am I really making a shrine? To a boy? Yes. I smiled. Yes I am.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1!**

 **I changed how they met a little bit, but yeah.**

 **I am getting most of my information from the Yandere Sim Wiki, look it up. But part is just creativity!**

 **I hope you like it so far! Hopefully future chapters will be longer!**

 **\- Silver**


	2. Monday of the First week

**WOLOLOLOLOL NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **I don't think I've ever updated something so quickly XD**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

I finally arrived at school, panting. I've never ran so fast before in my life. The gates opened and I stepped through, not bothering with the perfect lines all of the other students made. What's the point in them, anyway? I ran to my locker, but before I could do anything, I felt my phone buzz. Dang it. I need time to stalk Senpai before I go to class! I sighed inwardly and pulled my phone out of my pocket. (Don't ask where the pocket is.)

 **Hey.  
** Who was this? Unknown number...

 **Do I know you?**

 **I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.  
** So?

 **Do you have a problem with that?**

 **No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him.**  
Well I guessed that much.  
 **She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.**

 **The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?**

 **Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday.**  
This better not be a trap...

 **Why are you telling me this?**

 **I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.**  
But seriously though, who is this person?

 **Who are you?**

 **I am the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school.**  
Her?

 **I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.**

 **The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I will tell you everything I know about them.**

 **Your disgusting.**  
OK, I couldn't help myself with this one. She is disgusting, though.

 **Your a stalker.**  
She did have a point...  
 **If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer.**

After that I stared blankly at my phone. Should I get help? I mean, I know I could take care of myself... But... does Info-chan really want Osana to suffer? How much? How will I make her suffer? Could, could I, could I kill her?

* * *

Its 7:29. I walk out to the plaza to listen to the mindless gossip of the girls. I may even join in so nobody expects me as a murderer... suddenly, Kokona Haruka, a ditsy girl with purple tornado hair, got a phone call. Who could that be?

"Oh! Um, I'll be right back." Kakona said hurriedly. I may be able to learn some new information on this girl... Before she goes I snap a picture of her and text it to Info-chan. A message soon appears.

 _ **Kakona Haruka**_

 _ **Class 3-2**_

 _ **Club: Cooking**_

 _ **Personality: Loner**_

 _ **Crush: Senpai**_

 _ **Strength: Incapabe of self-defence**_

I almost smashed my phone in my hands when I saw she had a crush on him. How _dare_ she?! I needed to eliminate her... but how? I wanted Osana to be my first kill. I ground my teeth and followed her. I needed a way...

She stopped at the door, and I hid behind the wall. What is your secret, Kakona-chan?

The purple haired rival answered the phone.

"Hello? Ugh- I told you not to call me when I'm at school! Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again! ...H...How much did you say...?...Well...if it's just...one more time...then I guess it's okay...How about tonight? Where we met last time? In Shisuta Town? Okay then...see you tonight." She hung up the phone.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Kakona-chan cried, putting her face in her hands. I quickly pretended to be looking through my locker when she walked passed. So. Compensated dating, huh? Perfect. I could eliminate her without getting any blood on my hands. I smiled. A crazy smile. There was a dangerous glint in my eyes. I couldn't wait to kill Kakona.

* * *

I walked to class and sat at my seat. School is so boring. I took out my notebook and started to draw pictures of Senpai. This was a great class now. I walked out after and saw Osana-chan talking with Senpai. _My_ Senpai. I couldn't help it. The rage started to build, the fire in my stomach growing. It was burning through my flesh.

 _Calm down, Ayano._ Thought, taking a deep breath. _It's only Monday._ I need to find a creative way to kill her. And how will I do that? I smiled. My imagination, of coarse.

* * *

 **Ok, I understand this is a short chapter, but I am secretly writing this in school during class, so yeah... I hope my teacher doesn't find me ^.^**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Suggestions!**

 **Plez!**

 **\- Silver**


	3. WARNING: TORTURE

**Yoyo wats up meh peeps?**

 **I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...**

 **Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **WOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**

 **Yandere Dev... ples notice me...**

 **Yet again, I am so so sorry...**

 **WARNING: BLOODY THINGS. VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

I stalked Senpai home and listened in to every work he and Osana shared. I found nothing interesting until the conversation they had outside of Senpai's home...

"I will see you tomorrow Osana-chan!"

"Erm, ok, Taro..."

"Are you ok? You haven't been talking to me much anymore..."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Baka! I said it's nothing!" Osana's face was getting red.

"Ok ok..." HOW DARE SHE YELL AT MY SENPAI!

"Well, listen, I-I..." She never got to finish. Before she could say anything more I grabbed a random item out of my book bag and threw it at her. It turned out to be a pair of scissors. The blades cut trough her side and she fell to the ground, gasping and writhing in pain.

"N-no! This can't be happening! I have to call somebody!" Senpai ran inside and I quickly grabbed Osana by her silly orange pig tails. Before Senpai could come out I had dragged Osana around the corner and dumped my water bottle on the pools of blood, causing it to run down the drains. Senpai ran back out with his mother.

"No! S-she was right here..." Senpai hung his head, a scared expression on his face.

"I know someone murdered her, but who..?" Senpai's mom looked at him sternly.

"Don't worry me like this again." And with that she walked off.

* * *

I had dragged Osana down to my basement. Should I torture her? Why not. But first...

I had tied up Osana in the chair and ran up to my computer. I smiled and typed a post on Facebook.

 _Today, I saw_ _Kokona Haruka_ _in_ _Shisuta Town_ _. She was engaging in compensated dating._

I got many comments after that. School actually believed me. Bye bye, Coconut...

I giggled and ran back down to my basement. Time to say hello to my lovely house guest. I will physically torture her, make her suffer...

* * *

Osana looked up and tried to struggle out of her bonds. She yelped in pain and looked to her wound. There will be many more where that came from...

Osana looked at me, angry.

"What did I ever do to you?" She spat, glaring at me. I smiled.

"Don't you worry your orange little head." I assured. "Senpai is safe. He will be, forever..." But man though. I was so gangster coming down here to torture a captured prisoner in my bunny slippers. Take that, Osana!

"He will never like you! Monster!" My nose started to twitch, like a dog's would when it was growling.

"So what should I do first?" I asked, slowly walking around the chair and running my cold hand along the back of her neck. Osana sat rigid, and cringed when I shoved my face close to hers. I smiled. This would be fun.

"How about this." I said, pulling a pair of scissors out of my bunny slippers. So gangster. Osana looked at the scissors with a scared expression.

"W-what are you going to do?" She gulped, trying to shuffle away. I smiled.

"Why don't I show you?" Osana shook her head franticly, struggling again. I smiled. Don't try and escape, poor poor Osana Najimi. This will be the last day anybody has ever heard of you.

I opened the scissors and closed them again, getting that satisfying metal rubbing against metal sound. Osana started to sob. There is an up about being emotionless. You don't feel remorse. Or guilt. Or pity. You just, don't feel. But right now, Osana has taught me another emotion. Joy. I almost couldn't wait to start.

I moved closer, and opened the scissors. Osana didn't look up, and was sobbing into her chest. I grabbed her jaw and forced her to look into my eyes. Her's were bloodshot, and teary.

"Oh, darling, don't be scared." I purred, opening and closing the scissors close to her ear. Osana tried to pull away. Silly orange head. I opened the scissors and cut off the lobe of her ear. Osana wailed in pain, and blood squirted from her wound. I still had her face firmly clenched, and her eyes closed. When she finally opened them, she was greeted with mine. Dark and full of pleasure. I was having more fun than I should be. I smiled, showing my white teeth.

"Y-you m-monster!" She choked out, spitting in my face. Worst mistake of her life.

I wiped off the slimy liquid and practically snarled. I shoved her face away from mine, with almost enough force to break it. No. I want her to die slowly and painfully.

The scissors were now bloody, but I didn't care. I drove then into her wound that I had inflicted earlier. More blood shot out, and she screamed. My head started to twitch, and I had a strange craving for blood. I giggled. Than laughed. I laughed harder. I let go of the scissors, still in Osana's side, and howled with laughter. My hands cupped my face, and I laughed at the ceiling. A crazy laugh. A psycho laugh. Osana was still yelling, blood dripping down her tattered uniform and the scissors stuck in her ribcage. I calmed myself down and smiled at her.

"Had enough yet?" I asked. Osana had tears running down her face, and blood was dripping down her neck. She couldn't speak. The pain was too much. Instead she nodded desperately.

"Too bad." I giggled. "I haven't." Osana gasped and sobbed, and I slapped her face with all my strength, leaving a bruise. Osana cried out and tears rolled down her cheek. I tore my scissors out of her side, and wiped the tear with the blade, leaving a long blood streak there.

"Oh, poor Osana-chan. I would feel sorry for you. But I'm enjoying myself too much to notice." I said, gently lifting her face to look at mine. Her face was extremely wet, and I smiled wider at the terrified look on her face.

"How could you..." She managed to choke out, drooping her head. I tilted my head to the side a little bit.

"Oh Osana, this is what you get when you try to take my Senpai." I said gently, moving my hand from her face to her shoulder. I smiled when she looked up. There was a look of hope in her eyes, like she was hoping I was done for the night. No way. Too much fun.

Osana blinked at me hopefully, and I drove the scissors into her shoulder I was holding. I moved my hand and let go of the scissors, watching her yell and cry, moving her shoulder in pain. I smiled. Almost done. I took out the scissors slowly, blood covering my hands. It was warm, sticky. Osana yelped and tried to wiggle her shoulder, but it was too bound by the rope. I wiped my hands in her orange hair, causing it to turn red where I put my hands. I wiped the blade of my knife on the top of her head. I backed up and smiled.

"I like crimson much better than orange." I said. My voice sounded dark, and I was twitching again. Osana was sobbing violently. I was having fun. I laughed again, causing me to stop twitching, and walked slowly back upstairs. I took a shower and got into bet.

This week was going to be fun.

* * *

 **I am sorry this is so descriptive! I did leave a warning...**

 **Officially changing the rating to M! I promise!**

 **Is it weird I had fun writing this?**

 **\- Silver**


	4. OhmygodSenpai

**Another update? In one weekend? Silver, are you crazy?**

 **Yes. Yes I am.**

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

I woke up from another amazing dream about Senpai. I'm pretty sure Osana could hear the noises I was making from down in the basement. Don't ask. Seriously, though.

I jumped up and got dressed. Let's see, what panties shall I wear today?

"These panties are for the bedroom, not for school!" I laughed, grabbing a pair of black ones. I'll put them on and see if Senpai notices them. Ok, I'm ready now.

Today I decided to ride my bike, just for the heck of it. I rode around town for a little while before finally making it to school. I noticed Kakona didn't look as ditzy and cheerful as she usually did. Good. My plan is working.

I looked around and saw two students I hadn't noticed before. I took a picture of one of them to send to Info-chan.

 **Gin Okami:**

 **Club: Occult**

 **Personality: Heroic**

 **Crush: Senpai / Budo Masuta**

 **Strength: Fights back: strong**

 **Other: Gets nervous around Budo. Loves wolves and the supernatural. Best friends with Emiko Kohara.**

Well, I could be nice and get this girl with Budo. Eh, why not? I already have a little torture pet.

Gin Okami was tall, and had short black hair. She had silver eyes and a wolf ear headband. Well, what was her little friend's name?

 **Emiko Kohara**

 **Club: Gardening**

 **Personality: Fragile**

 **Crush: Senpai / Juku Ren**

 **Strength: Incapable of self-defense.**

 **Other: Best friends with Gin Okami. Friends with Osana Najimi. Depends on Gin-chan for a lot of things.**

Emiko-chan had long red hair that goes to the middle of her back and curls at the ends. She has purple eyes.

I listened in on their conversation.

"So you actually like Buda-kun?" Emiko asked, skipping a little. Gin rolled her eyes, which were heavily lined with black eye shadow, causing her silver eyes to stand out.

"I-I guess so... but I doubt he'll ever love me... I'm in the Occult club for god's sake." Gin sighed.

"Well, you could always join the gardening club." Emiko suggested.

"Nah. That's boring." Gin waved her hand as if pushing the idea away.

"Well, you never know. Buda has been looking at you a lot lately." Emiko laughed. Gin blushed.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak..." She said, looing at her feet.

"A weird girl who loves wolves and the supernatural. Yeah, that totally turns him on." Gin snorted.

"Well, look up now." Emiko smiled, pointing to Buda, who just happened to be the leader of the martial arts club. He was staring intently at Gin-chan. The two made eye contact for a moment before Gin blushed and looked down.

"Well, you have a crush on Taro-kun." Gin mumbled.

"So do you!" Emiko laughed.

"And you have a crush on Juku-kun. Make up your mind!" Gin giggled. I couldn't listen anymore and turned away.

Why did everybody suddenly have a crush on my Senpai?! I need to do something. But first, I have to deal with Kakona.

* * *

I went around spreading rumors about the tornado head all day. At lunch the purple haired ditz sat alone, and I complemented her, but she ignored me. Ungrateful little... well, that's what you get for liking my Senpai. I was so enraged by the end of the day that followed Senpai all the way to his home. I watched through the window as he did homework, played with his little sister, read manga... he was so perfect...

Then his mother told him to go to bed. Senpai brushed his teeth. Don't ask me why they have a window to their bathroom. After all the lights in the house were out, I opened the bathroom window and snuck in.I grabbed the tooth brush he was using and ran it along my tongue. OhmygodSenpai... I heard a bang outside of the door and someone cursing. It was Senpai!

I dashed out the window and closed it, hiding in the darkness. Senpai walked into the bathroom, obviously tired. He looked sad. It must be because Osana was missing today. Wait a second... what was he doing? Oh my god... he's getting in the shower! I jumped and tripped over my own feet. If I saw him, I would faint and he'd find me here and he'd think I was stupid and-

I scrambled up and closed my eyes, fumbling around my pockets, trying to find my phone. If I wanted to pass out it would be at home. I blindly snapped a picture and ran before he realized I was there.

* * *

I was at home, and I put the tooth brush and the picture in my Senpai shrine. God he was so beautiful. I heard sobbing, and realized Osana must be hungry. I grabbed some moldy bread from my cupboard and walked down the stairs. Osana looked up. Blood was crusted in her hair, and she had red puffy eyes.

"No...not you again...! Stay away! Get away from me!" Osana cried, struggling in the chair. I frowned.

"So you don't want to eat?" I asked. Osana looked at the bread, and cringed slightly. I opened the package and took out the whole loaf.

"I want you alive." I growled, stuffing moldy break in her mouth. Osana was coughing, and I smiled. She might actually choke. When the loaf was gone Osana hung her head.

"Go ahead... do what you must... I'm ready..." She thought I was going to torture her. Well, that did sound like fun... but... I had other plans.

"Nah." I waved my hand.

"I'll probably just do that tomorrow." Osana looked up in relief and I walked back upstairs. I want to admire my Senpai.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. It was pitch black in here. I stood up and stretched. I won't be able to get back to sleep. Maybe I should call Mom. I typed the number on my phone. She picked up.

"Hey Ayano-chan! How's life?" Mom asked in her usual forced cheery voice.

"Pretty good. I have to tell you something."

"What's that dear?"

"I have a crush on somebody." Mom literally squealed.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?! DOES HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" I face palmed.

"No mom, I'll send you a picture when we hang up." Mom squealed again.

"Ok! Send me one now!" She hung up. I texted her a picture of him sitting on the fountain. She texted back.

 _Mom: He's pretty cute ;)_

 _Ayano: I know. And he's sweet and funny and..._

 _Mom: Sorry darling! I've got to go! I'm in the middle of an urgent chase!_

 _Ayano: Ok. Bye._

After that I fell asleep and, as usual, dreamed of Senpai.

* * *

 **Another chapter. I'm amazing.**

 **\- Silver**


	5. Author's note

**HEY EVERYONE WHO IS HOPEFULLY READING THIS!**

 **I just wanted to say something. And no, it's not I love wolves.**

 **I NEED SUGGESTIONS!**

 **I can't just do nothing for a week! D:**

 **My brain is as dry as a dry place. (don't judge)**

 **So PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **\- Silver**


	6. Wednsday

**HEY EVERYONE! Finally another chapter!**

 **WOOO!**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. Ugh. I don't want to get up. I rolled over and threw my pillow at the annoying thing. Who invented alarm clocks anyway?

I sighed and reluctantly stood, picking up my clock and pillow. It was only Wednesday. When will this week end?

I thought of Senpai for motivation as I passed through my everyday routine. Get in the shower. Get dressed. Bush hair. Brush teeth. Practice showing emotions.

I finished and walked out onto the sidewalk, deciding not to ride my bike today. I was just walking along when suddenly, my phone buzzed.

 **Hello again.**

It was Info-chan. Well, it's been a couple of days.

 **What do you want?**

 **I saw that Osana hasn't come to school. You did something, right?**

Info-chan is so annoying.

 **Yeah. What's it to you?**

 **Well, I also saw your post on Facebook. I have to say, you are doing pretty good for a high school girl.**

I sighed and typed back.

 **And?**

 **I just want to tell you, your Senpai's little sister is going to start going to this school. You might want to watch out for her.**

What? It's not like Senpai's little sister will try to be his girlfriend.

 **His little sister? Why would I need to know this?**

Info-chan didn't text back.

* * *

I was finally almost at school, when suddenly I felt something. I looked around and saw Senpai walking behind me. I fiddled with my fingers and looked at the ground. I love this emotion. It's like a drug. And it will never run out.

 _Why doesn't he notice me?_ I though sadly, when suddenly I heard-

"What's up with her?"

I whirled around to see Senpai staring at me.

"She's acting strange..." He muttered. I quickly got away from him. What is wrong with me?

The day passed by slowly, and I watched as Kakona was slowly becoming more depressed. In class, I saw a small white flower on her desk. Everyone wanted her dead.

Kakona saw this, and her eyes widened a little. It looked like she suddenly realized that she would never be accepted by anyone ever again. Finally. Should I keep bullying her? Sure. I have nothing better to do. Tornado head was going to hate life. She might hate it so much that _I_ wouldn't have to kill her. She would just do that for me.

* * *

I hummed to myself and watched the two new kids at lunch. Gin-chan and Emiko-chan. Should I kill them too? Well, they both have a crush on someone else... I could play cupid. Sure. I could imagine Gin and Buda as me and Senpai.

It was class now, and all through the whole thing Midori Gurin was asking the most stupid questions ever.

"Why do we have multiplication?"

"Does two times two really equal four, or has everything we have ever known been wrong?"

"Why don't we just add?"

Ugh. She is almost as annoying as Osana.

* * *

It was almost the end of the school day. Clubs were now open. I guess I could join a club.

I walked to the occult club, and saw Gin-chan sitting in the corner. She had take off her wolf ear headband, and was looking blankly into the distance. If I join this club, I could learn more about her. Good. Then I can convince Buda to ask her out or something.

I walked up to Oka Ruto, the club leader, and asked to join.

"...y-you...actually...want to join...?..." She asked, clearly surprised. I nodded.

"...this is wonderful news...perhaps the world isn't such a dark and lonely place, after all...um...anyway...you're an official member now..." She said in her usual far away voice. I smiled and joined in the club activity.

"...we're going to attempt to summon a demon again... will you help us...?..." Wow. They do this everyday? I agreed to help.

"...excellent...I hope it works this time..."

I dressed in the long black hooded robe, watching Gin Okami the whole time. She seemed very comfortable here. Her silver eyes really stood out, and her messy black hair was neatly tucked back.

The candles around the rug were lit, and the ceiling lights were dimmed. Gin was muttering some strange words under her breath, and I guessed she was willing the demon to come out. After about an hour of sitting on my knees and leaning over a pentagram, we finally gave up for the day.

* * *

I followed Senpai home, and made sure no girl tried to talk to him. Exept his siter. But was that a good idea? Info-chan told me to watch out... I though about when Info-chan first texted me. To get more information out of her, I needed to send her... panty shots... ew. That is just low. Even for me. The murderer.

Well, if I wanted more information, I needed them. I decided to start my perverted quest tomorrow.

* * *

I lied down on my bed after torturing Osana a littler more. Her hair was slowly getting redder.

I had a lot to do on Thursday. Talk to Buda and Gin, take panty shots...

I though about Senpai and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The end of another chapter. YAY.**

 **\- Silver**


	7. Dream

**Hey everyone (who is hopefully reading this)!**

 **I just wanted to say... yep.**

 **MINOR CUSSING!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The day started normal. I did all of my morning things and stalked Senpai to school. But things felt, different. There was a distinct feeling of dread in the air. I shrugged it off and went to class. I saw Senpai in class. I don't know what came over me, but I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

That's when he laughed.

I looked up to see him laughing. At me. Everyone in the room started laughing and pointing. I fell to my knees and saw Kakona come over.

"Hey, Senpai, I want to be your girlfriend." She smiled.

"Sure." He said. "Ayano Aishi is too stupid." He laughed. I felt something. In my heart. I was...

Heartbroken.

I started to cry. How _dare_ that slut take my Senpai?! I know she engages in compensated dating...

That's when it happened.

I snapped.

I grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it at Senpai. It his his throat, and he fell to the ground, gasping. Kakona gasped and backed away. The teacher tried to grab me, but I grabbed some scissors and stuck them in her throat. She fell to the ground. Before anyone could run, I ran to the gates and locked them. Try escaping now.

I threw the scissors at Senpai when he was running to the gate. He dropped dead. My head was twitching like crazy. I need more blood. I grabbed a knife that was conveniently set by the gate and ran to Kakona, who was pinned against the school wall.

"Well well well..." I whispered, slowly walking closer.

"Don't be scared. I'm only going to cut out your heart." I laughed, raising the knife. Before she could move, I stabbed her chest. She screamed, and I started to drag the knife along her chest. I took it out and stabbed repeatedly. Kakona fell to the ground. I looked for my next victim.

Budo ran at me, and I stabbed him in the head. I started to go an a rampage, killing everything that was moving. My vision was blurry, and I wanted blood. I wanted _more_ blood.

I knew there was no going back. I was insane. I killed Oka, and Gin, and Emiko, and, Senpai. He was dead.

I laughed and started to drag all of the bodies. I killed the teachers. I killed the students. I killed the class pet. I killed Senpai's sister.

I killed everything.

I laughed. A crazy laugh. An insane laugh. A psycho laugh. I stopped laughing. I was still insane. I was still crazy.

I had lost my mind.

I wanted to kill _more._

I saw Senpai's body and ran to it. I dragged it home. I tied it up in the basement. I laughed again.

There was a small voice in my head.

 _You are crazy. Get your crap together, Ayano._

I laughed. Screw that.

I started to cut off Senpai's clothing. And, just as I was about to finish, I woke up.

* * *

I jumped off of my bed, gasping and crying. What the hell was that, Ayano?

A nightmare.

I had a nightmare about losing Senpai.

* * *

 **HEEEYYY!**

 **This chapter was a little weird. And short. (sorry!)**

 **Please, mind the Yandere on your way out.**

 **\- Silver**


	8. Matchmaking on Thursday

**Hello from the other siiiiiiide!**

 **So sorry...**

 **So... yeaah...**

 **Warnings: panty shots!**

* * *

That was a horrible nightmare! But... I kind of liked it...

Seriously, what is wrong with me? I haven't even actually killed anyone yet!

I sighed and walked slowly to school, kicking a pebble and trying to forget the dream. When I got to school it was already time for class, but when I went to my classroom I saw something I wasn't expecting. Kokona's desk has some.. erm... how do I put this... not very nice words. It had things like... well... how about I just put everything.

 _We don't need any sluts here! Whore! I dare you to go jump off the roof! Get lost! Kill yourself! You better watch out! Die!  
\- From the whole class_

I suppressed a giggle and promptly sat in my desk, thinking of how the heck I was going to manage to get panty shots for Info-chan. Class was soon over, and I saw Kokona walk out of the classroom, crying. I snickered and grabbed my phone, searching for a victim. Who was alone... I saw Saki walking to the roof. Perfect. I hope nobody sees me...

Especially Senpai.

I walked up the stairs, crouching, and holding up my phone. Saki was humming quietly and slowly walking in front of me. I sighed inwardly and snapped a few pictures. This was so awkward...

I stood and walked to the bathroom, and locked myself in a stall. Ugh, I need to send one of these to Info-chan. I picked one at random and sent it.

 **Exelent. Now I have a picture of Saki Miyu's panties.**

I sighed. This is not how I want my day to start.

* * *

It was just after class, lunchtime, and I suddenly remembered I somehow had to get Budo and Gin together. I had to make Gin to forget about Senpai...

I stalked Gin, and watched as she ate lunch. How am I going to do this? I know I can't make them be in the same club. I thought long and hard about it, and soon had an idea.

If I could somehow get Gin-chan in danger, I could also get Budo-kun to save her. Easy.

* * *

I put the note I wrote into Gin's locker. She would meet me on the roof at the end of the day. I pulled an a sweater and put on a mask. She would not know it was me.

I waited for Gin to get on the roof, before I almost pushed her off.

"Hey! What are you-" I shoved Gin over the side, but made sure she had hold of the railing. Then I ran down to the martial arts room, taking off my mask and sweater along the way. Gin wasn't going to be able to hang on for long.

I burst into the room, and turned to Budo.

"Help! Gin is about to fall off of he roof! Somebody must have pushed her!"

Budo pushed passed me and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. I followed, just to make sure it worked.

Even if Gin did die, I would still be getting rid of a rival.

Budo pushed passed the doors to the roof, and I saw Gin still hanging on to the railing.

"Help!" She called. I could see she was sobbing.

"I'm coming Gin!" Budo yelled, running to the girl. Ugh, just get it over with already.

I ran behind him, as if to make sure he could get her up. Budo eventually pulled her up.

"Someone shoved me!" Gin cried, burying her face into Budo's shirt.

"Did you see who it as?" He asked.

"No. They were wearing a mask." I smiled.

"Gin! Your ok! I was so worried!" I said, forcing myself to sound relieved. I heard the doors burst open.

"Gin!" It was Emiko.

She ran up to Gin and Budo, her red hair flying behind her. She stopped in front of them and smiled.

"Look who saved you." She winked. Gin blushed and stepped away.

I put a hand on my forehead. Ugh. Emiko... I have the feeling she will be showing up at all the wrong times.

"I wonder where Osana is..." Emiko said.

"She would be happy you were ok." I cringed slightly. She was getting suspicious.

"So, um, are you ok, Gin?" Budo asked, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." Gin blushed harder, looking at her hands.

I decided it was time to go, so I hid behind a wall and watched the three. They didn't notice me.

"Hey, where did Ayano go?" Emiko asked. Dang.

"Oh, she is probably at the club." Gin replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Emiko winked again and skipped downstairs.

I watched Gin and Budo. There was a moment of silence.

"Th-thank you for saving me..." Gin said quietly, almost a whisper. Budo smiled.

"No problem." Budo shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Gin asked, finally looking at Budo.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something." Budo said, taking a breath. I watched closely. Just get it over with already. I have places to be.

"I think your really cute." Budo said, shifting his feet.

"Me? W-why?" Gin asked, dumbfounded.

Budo smiled.

"Because you're you. I wouldn't want you any other way." They just smiled at each other for a moment. Budo held out his hand.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Gin smiled and took it.

"Yes." They started to lean in when suddenly Emiko burst through the doors again. Seriously? I was just getting to the good part! Emiko smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but it's almost club time." I sighed inwardly. I still have to get rid of Emiko... might as well set her up with Juku Ren. Tomorrow.

* * *

I finally arrived home. Ugh, I feel so romantic. I don't like it. I only want to feel that way around Senpai. I flopped down on my bed. But, I know a way to take my mind off that. I smiled and looked at the basement door. How about I go check on Osana?

* * *

 **Hello... its me... (the song... get it? I'm sorry, I'll see myself out now...)  
**

 **Yeah, so this chapter was meh.**

 **Ugh, ITS SO SAPPY! And, to top it all off, I had my friend staring over my shoulder the whole time!**

 **But, you will never guess who that friend is... its emilyemma99, duh.**

 **AND SHE IS SO ANNOYING!**

 **And don't worry, the next chapter will be pure torture. *evil laugh***

 **\- Silver**


	9. Pure Torture! BWAHAHHA!

**It is time my little yanderes... for the torture.**

 **That's right, this chapter is pure torture!**

 **I'M NOT CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**

 ***ahem***

 **Let us begin.**

 **Warning: Some scenes may be too graphic for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

I slowly walked down to my basement, where my victim was waiting. I made sure my foot made a clunking noise on the stairs so Osana knew I was coming. I heard a sob and smiled. I had brought some water and moldy bread. I still wanted her alive.

I jumped off of the last step, and looked at Osana Najimi, tied to her chair. Her condition was much worse than the last time. The first wound in her side had become infected, and she had bruises and cuts everywhere. I smiled wider. Blood was crusted to her once orange hair, but it wasn't red enough. It would soon be as red as Info-chan's.

I put the bread and water on the floor and walked closer to the girl. She was sobbing quietly, and I knew she was in pain. Good. Perfect, even. She looked up and her puffy eyes widened. One of her eyes were half closed, and the other was bloodshot. Senpai wouldn't be able to love her now.

"Why hello again, little pet." I purred, slowly stepping closer. Osana flinched and looked at her feet.

"H-hello, m-master..." I smiled. She called me master. Finally. I had taught her to do that.

"Good. Now head up. Why be so down? You have me, and me alone. I am your master." Osana looked at me with slight hatred.

"Yes. I will." She said quietly. I pulled out my knife and she tensed a little.

"Ok, you know the drill. Don't fight back." I said, wiping the knife on my shirt. Osana's eyes started to tear up.

"Ok." She barely whispered, hanging her head again. I like seeing her like this. In pain, utterly defeated... and she was mine. I giggled and stepped up to the chair. She cringed and I laughed.

"Still not used to it? You should be." I said, leaning down to her level. I swiftly stabbed the knife into her leg. Osana screamed.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." I said, roughly ripping out the knife that was now covered in blood.

I stood.

"Do you know what I really hate about you? Your stupid pigtails." I pulled her hair towards me, and raised the knife.

"It's time for them to go." I growled, and started to saw her pigtail off with the knife. When it was finally off, I did the other. Osana was still crying.

"Don't cry." I said, slowly walking around the chair. I smiled.

"It's no fun when you do."

I stopped behind her, raising the knife. I slowly jammed it into her shoulder. She yelled, and I laughed. I puled the knife out and walked in front of her. I smiled when I saw Osana try to look at her shoulder.

"Oh, do you want your blood back?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Well here."

I buried the knife in her shoulder again, and she cried out. I pulled out the knife and looked at it.

"Hm, didn't seem to work. I will have to give it back to you a different way." I laughed and looked at the knife, that was now even more bloody than it as before.

"Open wide." I said in a strangely demonic voice. I forced open Osana's mouth and stuck the knife inside. I wiped the knife across her tongue, and she coughed. I smiled wider, and made sure all of the blood was in her mouth.

I saw her shoulder gush out blood.

"Well, we have to put all of that somewhere." I commented, and dropped the knife. I scooped some of the blood up in my hands and wiped it on her hair. I continued to do this until she stopped bleeding so much. Afterwards I looked at my hands, which were covered in Osana's blood. I smiled and wiped my hands on her face.

"I think that's a better look for you." I laughed, stepping back. Osana's face was covered in blood, along with her hair. She was dripping with the sticky red liquid.

But this wasn't the end. Far from it.

I grabbed the duct tape and blindfold out of my pocket. I put the duct tape over her mouth and roughly tied the blindfold on. Osana didn't move. I walked around the chair slowly, picking up my knife. I started to sing in a creepy voice.

 _"Ring around the rosy,  
pocket full of poesy,_  
 _ashes, ashes,  
we all fall..."_

I leaned in close to her ear, and raised the knife.

 _"Down."_

Osana was breathing hard, and I buried the knife into her other shoulder, the one that wasn't injured. She was trying to scream, but was muffled by the duct tape. Oh, Osana. You never knew how to keep your mouth shut.

I laughed and pulled out the knife. I was still by her ear. I bit down on it. Hard.

Osana struggled, but that only made it worse. I eventually let go and stood up.

"I told you not to fight back." I growled as Osana cried, soaking the blindfold. I liked my teeth and tasted blood. Good.

"Well, you disobeyed my order. I may have to punish you more." My head was twitching like crazy.

"But I will spare you. I still have homework to do." I looked at Osana. She was shuddering, and I smiled.

"Well, I do still have to take off that duct tape." I stepped forward and ripped it off as hard as I could. Then I took off the blindfold. Osana was close to the breaking point. She wouldn't be able to take it any longer. I started to laugh at the ceiling, cupping my face with my hands. I slowly calmed down, and grabbed the bread and water I had taken down.

I saw Osana's eyes follow the water. She must be thirsty.

"Oh? You want this?" I asked, holding up the water.

"I want to hear you beg." Osana looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"P-please? I'm s-so thirsty..." I smiled.

"Not good enough." Osana started to sob.

"Please master?! I will do anything! I wont fight back, I will be your slave!" I smiled.

"That's better."

I opened the bottle and let her drink some. Slave huh? She would be my slave.

I then gave her the bread and left to take a shower. Enough of my little pet tonight. I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. It had been a good day. Gin and Bodo are together, and I got a panty shot. I felt my eyes drift shut and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **I warned you.  
**

 **But seriously though, I swear I have a condition. I like writing these torture scenes... that's not weird, right?**

 **Oh well. I just need therapy.**

 **\- Silver**


	10. Osana's Point Of Veiw

**Hey y'all! #southern accent fail**

 **This chapter will be special. It is from Osana's point of view! *dun dun dunnn!***

 **MysticSpider - What can I say, I have a gift. And that mental image it one I don't want to have... LOLZ**

 **Warning: Again, torture. And creepy twitching. My friend says I twitch when I write torture...**

* * *

Osana POV:

Cold. That is all I feel. So, incredibly cold. I can't move. I am tied. I can't see. I don't want to see.

Pain. A stab of pain. I opened my bruised eyes and turned my heavy head. The first wound. It was a memory. A painful one. Nobody knew how much pain I had gone through. But... I liked it.

Each day I awaited my master. It seemed that each day I thought about her more. Each day I awaited the torture. But I liked the torture. I was addicted to it. Like a drug.

I know my wound is infected. I could die from it. The giant hole in my side is getting worse each day. I revived that memory in my head.

Why did I like Taro? I was stupid back then. I am still stupid, and that is why my master teaches me. She teaches me punishment. She teaches me everything.

But I still need treatment. I was still the stupid foolish girl I was before. With master, I could see. I was her slave, she was my master.

I thought about my past life. The one where I was more stupid than ever. I remember Taro... we were friends. How could I? Taro was master's. She always reminded me. I wonder if she knows how much I look up to her?

And I agree that the pigtails were stupid.

* * *

I woke up. Another stab of pain. This time sharper. I gasped and clenched my eyes shut. I will not let the tears flow. Master taught me crying was a weakness. A terrible one. Master never cried.

I felt another wave of pain. I felt my chest jerk with the tears I was trying to hold in. What was hurting me?

More pain. Stinging. Sharp. And a cold liquid. I slowly opened my eyes. Master... was putting something on it. I didn't see her come down.

"I need you alive..." She growled to herself. She took some of the liquid on a small towel, and pressed it onto the wound. Hard. I managed not to cry out, but I let out a small squeak. Master took no notice.

"This better work..." I heard her mumble. She was cleaning the wound. She was trying to get the infection out.

"Screw this." Master said. She dumped the whole bottle onto the wound. It stung so much. I bit my tongue so hard it bled. My blood... I knew that taste. Master also taught me the taste of my blood. A valuable lesson. A lesson I wont forget.

I waited until master got up to open my eyes.

"I will be back after school." She said to me.

"Be ready."

She meant to brace myself. I knew what she wanted. It's what she wanted every night. I felt the tears well up as master left. Will I ever get out of this chair? Will I ever be able to serve her properly? I know she thinks low of me. I am just her toy. I want to make her happy. I wish she would just let me up.

* * *

Master is back. I heard her enter the house. I felt my heart speed up. I know she is coming. I know what she will do. I almost can't wait.

The basement door opened. Master slowly walks down the stairs. I can hear her breathing. Slow and even. Her footsteps echoed in the small room. I shivered.

I looked up as she appeared at the bottom of the stairway.

"Hello pet." She cooed. That was her name for me. I was her pet.

I saw the glint of her weapon. What was it today?

"Are you ready? I have something special today..." Master showed me the weapon. A... katana.

"Where did you get that..?" I whispered. Master smiled.

"Oh... a, ahem, _friend,_ lent it to me." What did she mean? I looked at master questioningly. She smiled wider, swinging the katana in the air.

"I had a very nice chat with the drama club. Turns out joining that club grants you access to props... that are real. It took a lot of, _convincing,_ to let me take this one home." I felt my eyes widen. She killed someone. Just to get that weapon. A weapon to torture me with.

"Whelp, this might hurt." Master said happily. She stepped forward and slashed the katana across my chest. The pain was unbearable. It was like my chest was set on fire. I screamed out in pain as Ayano laughed.

"I love this new toy!" She smiled cruelly. I was nothing but her pet. Her vudu doll. She was using me. And I want her to. I want to serve her. I want to make her happy. But right now, she is teaching me another lesson.

I felt the tears flow out of my eyes.

"Oh little pet, why cry?" She purred.

"I-it h-hurts!" I choked out. Blood was running down my stomach.

"That's the point!" Master laughed. She walked forward and stabbed it into my thigh. I screamed so hard that hardly any sound came out of my mouth.

"That's a good girl." Master said, slowly pulling the knife out. I started to sob. I deserved this, I deserved this...

I felt a stinging pain on my thigh that master stabbed, and a warm liquid run down my scalp. Blood. My hair was red. With my blood. I remembered the first day.

 _"I like crimson much better than orange."_

I was going to have red hair. Crimson hair. Maroon hair. And I liked it.

I strangely wanted more.

Master took the katana in her bloody hands. She slipped it under my shirt and started to cut the fabric.

"I want to see your bruises." She giggled. The bottom half of my shirt was gone. I looked down. My vision was blurry, but I could see the scabs and bruises. I was broken.

"Perfect." Master stood and slowly drew the tip of the blade along my bruised stomach. It started to draw blood as she pushed a little harder. I felt the tears fall. My stomach was on fire. It was disintegrating. burning away. I let out a small sob as master carved a picture in my stomach. I looked down to see what is was. It was the word... slave. I was her slave.

"Ok, I think I'm done here."

I was her slave.

I was her slave.

I was her slave.

I was forever her slave.

* * *

 **Ok, this one was strange, but what one wasn't?**

 **None of them. They all were strange. All of them.**

 **Oh the joys of being crazy.**

 **\- Silver**


	11. Thoughts

**Whats up?**

 **Ayano: The sky.**

 **Silver: Ha ha very funny.**

 **Ayano: Hey, are you uploading two chapters in the same day?**

 **Silver: Yes**

 **Ayano: *mind blown***

 **This chapter is just Ayano talking about stuffs. I was board, and just let all of my mind flow onto the screen.**

* * *

Ayano Aishi POV

* * *

Life. It was truly boring. There wasn't much to do. Until I discovered the joys of killing. I remembered when I killed the leader of the drama club.

 _"Hey you! I don't think you can leave with that." I looked up to the leader, a katana in my hands._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It is property of the drama club!" I smiled._

 _"I do't think so." Before she could do anything, I slashed the katana across her stomach. My first kill. She was dead in an instant. I smiled. I giggled. I laughed. Kokona wasn't in school today either. I bet you anything she committed suicide. Three rivals gone. But Senpai seemed worried. He was worried about Osana. I won't worry. Soon Senpai will forget about her._

I enjoyed killing. Almost as much as I enjoyed Senpai. But, I would never enjoy anything as much as Senpai.

Because Senpai is mine.

He will always be mine.

He will be forever mine.

Always and forever.

Oh wait, I'm getting really obsessive again, aren't I?

But, I have to face the fact I have, _others,_ to get rid of. I will like getting rid of them. I will enjoy it.

Entertainment, if you will.

But, I need to do it carefully. I can't mess up. I could get arrested, get caught, get expelled...

Senpai might see.

But I'm careful. My mother was careful. Yeah, I know what she did. She was like me. Dad was her Senpai. Ironic, huh?

I am her copy. Her mirror. We are exactly alike. Just one thing is different. My Senpai will actually love me. I heard the tapes. She captured him. I won't put Senpai against his will. I am not that kind of person.

Oh wait, yes I am.

I kill people for god's sake. I kidnap them. I bully them. I torture them. I push them off of the roof. I make them commit suicide. I impale them with katanas. I betray them.

But it's all for Senpai.

Everything I do is for Senpai.

My very existence is for Senpai.

I live for Senpai.

I breathe for Senpai.

I am for Senpai.

Senpai and I are made for each other. It's so obvious. How can he not see that?

He needs to learn.

I will teach him a lot of things.

I will teach him to love me. He will love me. We are soul mates. We are destined to be together. I know all of these things.

I know a lot of things.

I know how to get rid of people. It's easy.

Trick them. Kill them. Make them bend to your will. Break them until they do whatever you say.

It's simple. Easy. Fun. Enjoyable. Entertaining.

I like it.

It's for Senpai.

It's all for Senpai.

* * *

 **This is just a filler, so it's pretty short.**

 **But yep.**

 **Just Ayano's thoughts.**

 **\- Silver**


	12. A new slave

**Another chapter! It's Monday of the second week! WOO!**

 **MysticSpider: LOLZ you are officially one of my favorite people. I will have to put torture in each chapter... oh the possibilities...**

 **Warnings: Torture in every chapter. And this one is very sexual. Ye have been warned...**

* * *

Monday. Kokona was gone. I had Osana, as a, ahem, _pet._ Gin had a boyfriend. But that wasn't the end. More rivals wanted my Senpai, I could feel it. My senses were tingling.

I quickly rode my bike to school. There was no way- HOLD UP A SECOND!

Was that... Oka Ruto... talking with... _my_ Senpai? Why that son of a...

I could tell that Senpai was a little down. Osana hadn't come to school and he had seen it when I first struck her. Good thing he didn't see me. Oka seemed to be sorry for him... that should be my job! And on top of that- DID SHE JUST TOUCH HIS ARM!?

Control yourself, Ayano!

And on top of that, he was walking to school with her! I felt my face grow red with anger, and almost jumped off of the bike after them. But, just as I was about to, some little kid did it for me. She ran up to them and shoved Oka away, taking Senpai's hand instead. I narrowed my eyes. That must be his sister. She looked like him, with dark hair and eyes. I immediately hated her.

I needed to get more information out of Info-chan. But that means... I groaned. More panty shots. When will this end?

I was mad. Really mad. So mad I could - Just then Saki walked up too me.

"Hey, Ayano! Have you seen Kakona? She didn't come to school." Saki asked me. I put on my best smile.

"I'm sorry, Saki. I haven't seen her..." I let my voice trail off. An idea was forming in my head.

"Oh, thank you anyways!" Saki raced off. Oh Saki. With the stupid teal hair. I think it would look nice red.

* * *

I had the tranquilizer and syringe. There was no going back.

"Hey Saki! Please follow me! I want to show you something cool!" I called, racing up to her.

"Sure, lead the way!" She answered cheerfully. I smiled and ran to the spare room. It had a nice empty case, the same one I used on Osana. Saki looked around, confused.

"What is it you want to show me, Ayano?" She asked. I smiled wider and pulled out the syringe.

"Hey! What are you-" Saki dropped to the ground. I laughed and stuffed her sleeping body into the case, dragging her home. She wont come too until the morning.

That gives me time with my pet.

* * *

I arrived home with the case and tied Saki to a spare chair in the basement next to Osana. Osana looked at me.

"Who's this?" She scoffed. I narrowed my eyes. Was she jealous?

"This is Saki. She is going to be my mind slave." I answered bluntly. There was a look of hurt in Osana's eyes.

"I thought _I_ was your only prisoner. Life is nothing without you." I stared in shock. Does Osana actually _want_ to serve me? I tried to ignore her and went up to my room. I got on the computer and looked it up.

 _"Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon described in 1973 in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors."_

I thought so. Osana had Stockholm syndrome.

Basically, the victim takes their captors abuse as a sign of affection. Osana has Stockholm Syndrom, because she is happy to see me, and thinks I am helping her. This is amazing! Osana really is my slave. And she will be, forever.

* * *

I can't sleep. I think I stared at that nude picture of Senpai for too long. I need something to take my mind off of it. How about torturing my little pet?

 _Wow, Ayano! That sounds like fun!_

I giggled and opened the basement door, flicking on the light. Osana looked up abruptly, and I noticed that Saki was still asleap. Good.

"M-master?" Osana asked. There must have been a weird look in my eyes, but I shrugged it off. I walked over to my assortment of weapons, grabbing the knife. I turned back to my pet.

Osana was nearly unrecognizable. Her uniform was ripped, and she was bruised all over. Her messily cut hair was red, and there was a dead look in her eyes.

I smiled, knowing her only purpose in life was to please me.

I wonder to what extent?

"So, pet, are you ready?" I purred in a dark, yet innocent tone.

"Tonight will be special." I added, walking around her chair, flipping the knife in my hands. I saw her eyes dart to the knife.

"How come?" She gulped. I smiled.

"Oh, you'll see." I stopped infront of her chair and looked at the knife, examining it. Osana just looked at me, waiting. I smiled and cut the ropes at her arms. Osana gasped, and lifted her shaking arms. There were red marks where the ropes were, and she could barely lift them. I almost saw her smile.

Osana felt around her whole body, her face, her chest, her stomach, her legs... I just watched.

I couldn't hold it any longer, and stepped closer to her. Osana looked up and placed her hands on her lap. I held up the knife and made a tiny cut in her neck. Blood dripped out. I could see Osana struggling to hold in a gasp of pain. Thats when I did it.

I slowly leaned over her, causing my breath to hit her neck. I placed my hands on the arm rests on the chair. Osana sat rigid. I slowly licked up the blood that was dripping out of her neck. I felt her shiver.

"Master..." She breathed. I smiled and started to gently suck on the wound. Her blood had a sharp metalic tang to it... and I liked it.

Osana let out a soft moan.

"So your enjoying this?" I said into her neck. Osana swallowed roughly. I pulled away and slashed the knife across one of her arms.

"I asked you a question." I growled, leaning in so our noses were almost touching.

"Y-yes." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Good." I said in a sweet voice.

"There's a lot more where that come from."

* * *

 **OOOOOHHHHH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!**

 **I love this.**

 **\- Silver**


	13. Untied

**HELLO EVERYONE! Heh... about last chapter...**

 **Just reads this.**

* * *

I woke up with a start. What... the heck... happened? Last night I think I was a little too aroused... I groaned. And with _Osana_? Of all people!? I remember I untied her, so she is in the basement. Untied. I ran down the stairs and looked to see her. She had put her clothes back on (oh, the horrible memories), and was sitting on the floor, watching Saki sleep. She looked up when I came in.

"H-hello, master." She said, watching me. _Dear god why_... I sighed. This was getting awkward.

"You are now untied." I muttered. She was still looking at me.

"Go take a shower." I just wanted her out of the room. _Stop it Ayano!_ That's what she was. Your toy.

Osana stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way up the stairs. This was going to be a long day.

I eventually made my way to school and stalked Senpai. I wont ever do that again. I will only do it with Senpai. I smiled and started to daydream about him. Maybe today wont be so lang after all.

I started to spam Info-can with photos of Senpai.

 _I don't need any pictures of your Senpai._

 _I know how you feel about this person, but I have no use for these pictures._

 _Okay, I get it, you love your Senpai, and you love taking pictures of your Senpai. I still don't need these shots._

 _You're spamming my inbox. Cut it out._

 _..._

I love doing this.

* * *

 _Osana POV_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had messily cut, short, red hair. My eyes were orange and bloodshot. Bruises... and cuts... everywhere. I still wasn't good enough. I will never be. And now Master has this... _thing..._ with me in the basement. I scoffed at the thought. But then I smiled to myself. I hope Master's victim suffers. I know she will never enjoy it the way I do.

I walked down into the basement after I took a shower. I left the basement light off, and soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness. To be honest, the water felt great. I could actually see my face now. But I hope Master still teaches me things.

I watched the teal haired girl. She had... pigtails. My eyes widened. Master hated pigtails. I smiled. Master would have fun. I want her to have fun. Just then, the girl woke up.

"Where am I?" She whispered groggily, looking around. I smiled.

"Your in Master's lair." I answered simply.

"W-what? Osana? Is that you? Your voice..." She asked, looking around for me. I frowned.

"I do not have a name."

"Everyone does!"

"Shut up." I was already getting mad.

"Osana, your insane!" Oh, what was that?

"No, I am much smarter than you will ever be."

"Do you remember me?" Was this a trick question?

"I have never seen you."

"I'm Saki! Saki Miyu!?" The girl looked frantic.

"I only know master." I whispered.

"Ugh! You are so difficult!"

"I only listen to master."

"Does this 'master' have a name for you?"

"..." I didn't speak.

"Answer me!"

"Pet."

"What?"

"She calls me pet." That was my name. I was just her pet.

"What the heck!?" The girl struggled against her bonds. I was getting irritated.

"You are just a stupid mind slave."

"Osana..!" The girl blinked in surprise.

"That is the truth. Master told me."

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Master is using you."

"For what?"

"..."

"Osana?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Why?!"

"Master wouldn't like it." I cringed at the thought of Master being angry at me.

"This had better be a prank. I can't see anything!"

"The light is not on."

"I-I can't move!" She is really getting on my nerves.

"Well I can." I stood up.

"What?" That's when I walked over and slapped her across the face.

 _Slap!_

The loud, cracking noise echoed in the room.

"Osana! What the heck was that for?!"

"You are stupid. You threatened me."

"Your crazy!"

"..."

"You have got to be joking..."

"Maybe I am crazy, and that is why Master teaches me."

"Who is this master, anyway?" I smiled.

"You will see... soon."

I heard the basement door open, and light flooded the room. The girl, Saki, or whatever, gasped when she saw me.

"O-Osana... your hair... your face..." She started to tear up. Masted walked down.

"Hello pet." She cooed at me. I cringed, remembering last night.

 _"M-Master, what are you doing?" I asked shakily._

 _"You've been so good lately, I figured I could give you a treat." Master slipped her hands-_

I shook my head. Now was not the time. I doubt that will happen again.

I was taken out of my dirty thoughts when Master spoke.

"I see Saki-bitch is up." She laughed. The girl looked at her.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Master smiled.

"You never will understand that." Master pulled something out of her slipper.

"How long are you going to keep me here? Forever?" I frowned. Only _I_ will serve Master forever.

"No. I already have a pet." I felt a slow smile creep onto my face.

"How could you do this to someone?" She yelled, looking to me, the back at Master. But Master was busy plating with a knife.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?" Saki whimpered, eyeing the knife.

"No."

Master grabbed my arm roughly, and ran the knife down it. Blood dripped onto Saki's face, and I screamed. I clenched my fist in pain. I didn't want her to stop.

Master turned over my arm, so the long cut was directly over Saki's face. Blood dripped onto her.

"N-no! Stop!" She yelled, struggling. Master pulled out something else. Salt.

She pulled my arm closer to her, and poured it onto the cut. I screamed, clutching my arm and crumbling to the floor. I was on fire! The pain was unimaginable.

"Osana!" Saki struggled more. I faintly heard Master laugh. I eventually stood, and Master put a blindfold on Saki.

And Master started to teach me again.

* * *

 **Yep. I can'twrite girl x girl. I would, but I don't know how... heh... *don't judge***

 **Anyhow, Saki is currently being mentally tortured. I feel accomplished.**

 **\- Silver**


	14. Wendsday Again

**HELLO!**

 **Don't you love my cliffhangers? Yeah you do.**

* * *

 _Ayano Aiashi POV  
_

* * *

I woke up to my alarm. I groaned and rolled out of bed, getting ready for my morning routine. I went to school, and saw Senpai's sister. It was what, Wednesday? I ran a hand through my hair. And she was clinging to his arm, glaring at any girl who dared to even look in his direction. I sighed. She was a formidable rival. And I guess she was keeping his mind off Osana... for now.

I heard talking behind me.

"I'm really worried about Osana." It was Emiko.

"I'm sure she's fine." Gin.

"I don't know... Saki hasn't come to school either. Do you think something happened?" I watched as they walked off.

They were onto me.

Well, Gin was taken care of, but Emiko... I tapped my chin thoughtfully. What to do...

Suddenly someone pushed passed me. I looked up, ready to rip their head off, but they... had red hair? Short red hair. Glasses. What..?

The girl looked back at me, and... winked? I am so confused.

"What? You don't recognize me?" She said in a monotone voice. I was shocked, to say the least. Info-chan had never come to school, or at least I never saw her here.

"When... how... what..?" I couldn't handle this. Too many things racing in my mind.

"Why am I here? Well, I have some... ahem... business to do." Info-chan said, looking into the building.

"Which reminds me, you need to be taking some more shots. Run along little kiddie." Info-chan shooed me away and continued walking. I took in a deep breath and took out my camera. Might as well do something productive.

I smiled as I got an idea. Info-chan wanted panty shots? I'll give her panty shots. I looked around to see where she went. There! Info-chan was standing under a tree, the shadows making her look darker than she was.

I walked up behind the tree, and pushed my back to the other side. I just need a good gust of wind... Speak of the devil! There was a pretty strong gust, and it looked like Info-chan didn't notice as her skirt lifted. I pulled out my camera and snapped a few pictures. Ha! Now I wonder what she will say if I send them to her. I quickly sent the picture to her phone. I watched as she looked at it.

 **Good. Now I have a picture of Info-chan's- WAIT! AYANO! I am going to kill you!**

I laughed as she whipped around. She almost looked as insane as I did. I ran away.

"Sorry! Can't talk right now, school is starting!" I called over my back. Hey, a psychopath needs to have some fun too!

Class was boring, as usual. Nothing special happened. Lunch, on the other hand, was panty shot spree. I _need_ more information!

 **Ok, if you want information so bad, I'll give it to you. But I'm sure you already know what Senpai's sister is doing. She wants to keep him all to herself. Have all of his attention. To her, no girl is good enough for her big brother. She says she knows karate, but she doesn't. She is pretty tricky, though. Be careful.**

I sighed. How bad can some little girl be?

* * *

After school I went to the Occult club. Nothing happened, until I stalked Senpai home. I saw his little sister look back, and she saw me. I quickly pretended to be picking something up off the ground, hoping she would be fooled. But NOOOO. She had to walk right up to me.

"Why are you stalking my big brother?" She snarled, pointing an accusing finger at me. I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I just have the same route home." Senpai walked up.

"Come on, we have to go." He looked at me.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you.." Senpai... was talking to me.

"N-no, i-it's fine." I managed to stutter out.

"Oh, ok then. We will be going now." And with that he walked off.

* * *

 **Saki Miyu POV**

* * *

Why? What did I do to deserve this? I was kidnapped. I was tied. But... why wasn't Ayano hurting me? What are her intentions? It seemed that I thought about her more lately, but I shook the thought. No. I... I will keep fighting. I looked at Osana. She has messy, short, red hair. Cuts, bruises... blood. I felt tears start to fill my eyes again. Stop this!

"What are you looking at?" Osana asked me in a cool voice. It was clear she didn't like me.

"You..." I whispered.

There was a pause.

"You have changed. What did she do to you?" I managed to choke out.

"Master taught me." Osana answered. I sighed and looked down. It was the same answer I've been getting for over a day now.

Then the door opened. Osana looked up. She knew her master was coming.

Ayano walked down the steps, blindfold in hand.

 _no..._

She put it on me.

"Ready pet?" I heard her ask. I heard heavy breathing as Osana replied.

"Yes."

The first scream was always the worst. It was loud, and terrifying.

"No!" I yelled. I struggled. I cried. But I knew nobody could hear me. Osana was in pain. Because of me.

It went on. Laughing, screaming, the sound of knifes. I could barely take it. I was going to snap. My sanity was decreasing. I- I just can't do it anymore. Just as I was about to lose it, the blindfold was removed, and I saw her. Osana was crumpled on the floor. Blood... everywhere.

Ayano just smiled. _Smiled._ Like she enjoyed it. I knew she did. I cried. Why me?

* * *

 **Soooo... yerp. My friend begged me to write this. *sigh***

 **\- Silver**


	15. Mind Broken

**Here... just for you all... is another torture chapter.**

 **You're welcome.**

* * *

 **Saki Miyu POV**

* * *

N-no. Stop. Please... I can't take this anymore. All I can think about... is her. Do I dare say it? Do I say the thing that I have feared the most since coming here. Yes. She is... m-my... _master._

The word rang in my head like a bullet. She was my master.

NO! Not yet. I-I can't snap yet. I will not give in to her! I opened my eyes to see Osana. She was cleaner now. She had taken a shower. I cringed.

"Stop it!" I yelled, throwing my head up. I started to sob. What is wrong with me?

"What's your deal?" Osana asked, clearly annoyed. I could see hatred in her eyes. What's the point of living if everyone wants me dead?

"Just... kill me..." I sobbed, hanging my head. I couldn't take it. I wanted to die. I would do anything to die, right now.

"P-please. Make it stop..." I was insane. I was gone. There was no getting me back, and I knew it. I was going to die. I looked at Osana. She was a pet. She was just some toy, to use until she broke. Then, Ayano would simply throw her away.

"Why? Why would you do this? You know what she is doing to you, and you accept it?" I asked.

"I want her to. I deserve it." Osana answered. But then... the door opened.

And Ayano didn't have a blindfold.

I felt myself tear up. I was going to be forced to watch. And Ayano had a... whip. She had a whip. I cried harder, trying to struggle out of my bonds. But it was too late. Ayano pinned Osana roughly up against the wall, and Osana didn't struggle. She just stood there. I heard the first crack echo around the room. Osana cried out, and crumbled to the floor. Ayano hit her with the whip repeatedly. Again and again. I could feel my mind slipping away as I screamed for help. I was going to die, I knew I was. Why did I have to go through this first?

Ayano grabbed Osana by her red hair, and dragged her over to me.

"Do you see this?" She growled, shoving Osana's face near mine. Blood. All I could see was blood. Tears. Blood. I screamed. It felt like my vocal chords were going to rip. To burst.

Ayano grabbed my throat.

"You did this. You deserve this. I am your master." It was tempting to give in. To let that last of my sanity quietly slip away. But I couldn't. No. No!

"No!" I yelled, but Ayano tightened her grip. I could barely breathe.

"Yes! You are mine!" She threw Osana onto the floor, and started to whip her again. With each crack I was getting farther and farther away. I was slipping out of sanity.

"Why, why why why why!?" I repeated. Over and over and over. More screaming. Osana was shoved near my face again.

"Do you see it now? Don't you know what you've done? You deserve to _die!_ " Ayano yelled. Osana was thrown onto the floor. She yelled in pain.

"You don't get it yet. You should die." I started to slip away.

"You should die, and go burn in hell. You are not worthy of life. You are already dead to everyone in the world. You are mine. And you will die."

"I... I don't care anymore. I hate you..." I could barely say these words. But then, she slapped me. Hard. I yelped in pain and surprise. She never hit me. She never touched me. I started to cry. She was mad. And when she was mad, anything could happen. I cried. I looked up to her.

"You can never take me over. I will never listen to you!" I shouted. I knew it wasn't true, but I was going to go out with a fight. She smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" Ayano wiped some of Osana's blood on her hands. Osana groaned, but didn't move. Ayano looked at me, a crazy grin on her face.

"Open up..." She said. She forced my mouth open, and wiped the blood into my mouth. I coughed, but she made me swallow. I was drowning. It was metallic, it was like poison. And I was going to have to grit my teeth and bear it. But I couldn't. I couldn't fight any longer. I wanted her to command me.

"S-stop" I coughed, trying to regain control. It was like trying to get to the surface of a lake, but the lake was covered with ice. I was drowning, I was dead. There was no going back. I had to submit. She was my master.

My brain was empty. I felt nothing. I didn't care about anything. I just needed to die.

"I'll do anything..." I said, looking straight forward. Master cackled.

"I'll take you somewhere in the morning." She patted my head and left.

"I want to die." I whispered, before losing conciseness.

* * *

 **Ta DA!**

 **\- Silver**


	16. Mind Slave

**So... guess what?**

 **ITS FRIDAY! WOLOLOLOLOLO!**

 **I feel like this fiction has come a long way since it began. And it took a turn... for better, or for worse? You tell me.**

* * *

 _Saki Miyu POV_

* * *

I... feel nothing. My only wish was to obey her command. Nobody understands anymore. But she is back. Who is she, you ask? She is her. The one with the control over me.

"I'll do anything." My mind is empty.

"I'll obey any command." She smiled. I don't know who she is, but I must obey. I have to obey her command.

"Good girl." I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I heard a snicker. My little sanity left told me. _Osana._

Then she told me what to do.

"Kill Senapi's sister, and then return to me. I will still need you." Senpai's sister... the word rang in my head. Who was she? A friend? A sibling? She was an enemy. I remember her face. I will kill her. Because _she_ told me to.

"I will be back, pet!" She cooed, untying my bonds. I didn't care. Freedom wasn't in my mind at the moment. Killing Senpai's sister was. _Kill Senpai's sister, and then return to me._ Could I do that? Yes. I will obey any command.

I don't remember going to the place. I don't remember what the place was. I don't know anything.

"I'm useless." I whispered. All I wanted to do was make her happy. I stood, my head hanging, as she went to get something. She handed me a knife...

"Do it." She whispered. The command rang in my head. I had to kill.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." Over and over. I had a thirst for blood. I had to kill her. Kill Senpai's sister.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." I could sense Senpai's sister as she walked into the school, clutching his arm.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." I walked over to her. I don't care who was watching.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." Senpai's sister looked at me with frightened eyes as she instinctively held up her arms.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." I raised the knife... and stabbed her. I saw everyone scream. I heard _her_ walk off. Her... Ayano...

I looked at the knife, covered with Senpai's sister's blood. How could I do this? The feeling of the blade slipping into her neck... I couldn't forgive myself. _And then return to me._ No! With the last bit of sanity I had left, I raised the knife. I will end this. Life was just a game, and I lost. I took a deep breath, and hesitated a second. But, with the small amount of sanity I had, I plunged the knife into my forehead.

Pain. I stabbing pain. I fell to my knees. Then... nothing.

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

My slave disobeyed my direct orders. She didn't return to me. She killed herself. I felt anger rise up in my stomach. How _dare_ she!? I should have killed her, slowly and painfully... I should have watched her suffer, until she wasn't breathing anymore. But she just _had_ to end it quickly! Ugh. I hate it when my plans backfire.

But, at least now my Senpai's sister is out of the way. Though it was hard to watch. Senpai's face contorting into pure fear. Seeing his sister bleeding to death. It was the first time I saw my Senpai cry. I almost cried. I wanted nothing more than to run up and hug him, tell him everything will be okay.

His sister was a clingy brat anyways.

I started to daydream about how much pleasure I could give my Senpai. I would make him forget about his useless sister, if he would let me. I blushed, leaning against the wall behind the school. If only...

I waited for the police to get here. They questioned everyone, and then they finally got to me.

"Miss Aishi, can you please give me a description of what happened this morning?" The officer asked. I forced my eyes to tear up.

"W-well, I got here first, like every morning." I let a single tear fall.

"Saki hadn't been to school recently, so it was a surprise to see that she showed up. But..." I sniffed.

"She wasn't the same. She kept repeating the word, 'Kill'. It was scary." I choked back a fake sob.

"Th-then when that little girl came in, Saki went straight for her." I put my face into my hands.

"A-and she killed her! That's all I know... I didn't even see her commit suicide after." I started to sob, forcing tears out of my dark eyes.

"It's alright, miss. The girl was identified as being Taro Yamada's younger sister, who just started this school. Do you have any ideas of why Miss Miyu would want to kill her?"

"N-no. She just started this week." I said as if forcing myself to be calm.

"Okay miss. I will be on my way now. You were a big help." And with that, he left.

I put on my usual blank face, and walked back home.

* * *

 **Best I can come up with right now... Don't judge.**

 **\- Silver**


	17. Monday of the Third Week

**Welcome back, my little Yanderes.**

 **It's been a while. How have you been?**

 **Since the last chapter had no torture, this chapter will be mostly torture. You're welcome.**

* * *

 _Ayono POV_

* * *

I had gotten rid of Senpai's sister just in time. Lets make a list.

Osana. Check. Senpai may have seen her be hurt, and hopefully now accepts that she is dead. Or so he thinks...

Kokona. Check. Bullied. Senpai wont care about her. She is dead anyways.

Senpai's sister. Check. Senpai saw her murdered. I don't want to murder anyone else around him now.

Gin. Check. Off with Budo. Senpai probably wont care.

Now we just have to see who is left.

I stood by the school gate, waiting to see Senpai. He walked passed me, and I blushed, remembering the dream I had last night. It was only Monday, and I already fantasizing about him. Wow. I hear a couple of voices.

"Hey, Emiko! When are you going to confess to Taro? Or Juku? I fell bad that you are all alone while I have Budo." Gin laughed, her short black hair blowing slightly in the wind. My vision blurred a hazy red color. Taro... My senpai... I almost killed them both right there.

"I'm not sure... I'm just going to let fate happen." Emiko shrugged it off like it was nothing. Gin laughed and playfully shoved her.

"I could ask one of them for you. Take your pick." Before Emiko could respond I purposefully on accident shoved her down.

"I'm sorry!" I said, putting a hand up to my mouth and using my other to help her up.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said, putting on my best smile. Gin and Emiko smiled back.

"Hey, your Ayano, right? Thanks for getting Budo to save me. I owe you one." Gin said.

"And don't mind Emiko. She's a klutz anyways." Emiko punched Gin on the shoulder. I smiled.

"Ok, sorry again! And your welcome, Gin." I bowed slightly and walked off, my stoic blank face returning. I need to get Emiko with Juku... or kill her. But what will Senpai think? I sighed. Might as well get her with Juku Ren. He is in the martial arts club...

* * *

I walked into my small house after stalking Senpai home. He seemed more depressed than usual. With Osana and his sister gone, I can see why. I could only think of how sad Senpai is. I need to get my mind off of him for now. And I know just the thing to do that.

I opened the basement door and saw Osana sitting on the floor, smiling and giggling to herself. I smiled.

"So... That thing is gone?" She asked, not bothering to look up at me.

"Yes." Osana gave a somewhat creepy smile.

"Good. I never like it. I was afraid it was going to take you from me." She finally looked at me, smiling. I tilted my head.

"Now, why would I do that, my Pet?" I cooed. Osana gave me another grin. I walked down the steps and pulled out my knife. Osana lied down on the floor, flat on her back, arms out. I chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?" I moved around her. Without warning, I cut the knife down both of her arms, leaving long, bloody lines. Osana yelled out, but didn't move. I did the same with her legs, and she yelled and twitched in pain. I could tell she was trying not to move. I looked at her, tears streaming down her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She was enjoying it. Why? No idea. She really did lose her mind.

I grabbed the whip I had kept down here. How did I get it, you ask? Simple. I was going through my parents things to see if I could find anything useful, and stumbled upon this. It was in the back of their closet, hidden. Osana saw and turned over onto her stomach. I smiled. She knows her place.

I cracked the whip once on her back. She cried out and, on reflex, curled into a ball. I whipped her again.

"D-do it more!" She yelled.

"I deserve it!" I smiled and lashed the whip. Again and again and again. But, sadly, I don't want her to die. Not right now, at least. So I stopped. Osana was panting. She smiled.

"Good." She said. When did she become so confident? Osana shakily stood. Tears and blood stained the place where she was just laying. I smiled, and grabbed the knife. I walked around her, gently dragging the knife along her stomach.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" I asked. I stopped behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You tell me."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! MAJOR cliffhanger!**

 **Everyone leave in the reviews what Ayano should do. I will pick my favorite!**

 **\- Silver**


	18. Teach Me

**Well then, it is time.**

 ***puts on _mustache*_**

 **I shall be doing... *flips through cards* _Pal3Cl0ud-DeathByMonkey's_ suggestion! *clapping* *cheering* Thank you, imaginary crowd! You are very supportive..! *I'm so lonely...***

 **Their suggestion was to train Osana to kill. You got some class. *hands monocle* This will come in handy.**

* * *

 **"** Now, what shall I do with you?" I asked. I stopped behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You tell me." Osana turned to look at me.

"Teach me." She whispered. I tilted my head.

"Teach you what?" Osana smiled.

"To kill. To torture. I want to teach them your ways." _She wants to_ teach _them..._ I thought to myself. It this what she thinks I was doing? I smiled. Good. So be it. She wants to learn? I will teach her.

"Ok." I answered simply.

"If that's what you want." I handed her the knife.

"Keep this safe. I will show you later." And with that, I walked out. But not before catching a glimpse of her licking the blood off the knife. I really did break her. She is now no more than a shell, and she only lives to serve me. It makes you wonder. What would she do without me?

* * *

 _Osana POV_

* * *

She handed me the knife and walked out. I looked at it and licked the blood off. I wanted it to be clean. My blood was thick, and metallic. I looked at my arms and legs. Only then did I realize the pain. My back was on fire. The pain was so harsh, I could barely keep my breath steady. I took a deep breath and looked at the knife. She told me to keep it safe. Don't worry, Master. I will.

* * *

I waited all day. I finally see the door open and Master walk in. But, she had a case with her. I shuddered. I think it's time. I griped the handle of the knife. Master opened the case, and tied the victim to the blood stained chair. The girl had green hair. Long, green hair.

"Alright, Midori Gurin..." Master sneered.

"This is what you get for asking stupid questions." She laughed, stepping back. Midori Gurin... that name sounded familiar. But I don't care. I stood, holding the knife, waiting for Master to give me an order.

"Wake her up." She said.

"Don't be gentle."

I walked over and smiled at her sleeping form. I took the knife and looked at Master. She nodded. I jammed the knife into her hand. Midori's eyes flew open. She looked at her hand and screamed. I heard Master laugh. I smiled. Master was enjoying it. I slowly pulled the knife out. Midori was crying.

"Where am I? What's happening?" She sobbed, looking around. Her hands were balled into fists. Blood poured out of one of them.

"More questions?" Master asked, tilting her head.

"You should have learned by now." I smiled and looked at Master.

"What should I do?" I asked, drawing little designs in the blood that was on the knife.

"She shouldn't be able to ask questions anymore." Master said.

"Do as you wish." Make her stop asking questions? I smiled as an idea formed in my head. Her voice was also quite annoying, wasn't it? Midori looked at me with scared eyes. I smiled wider. I was going to enjoy hearing her screams. I'm glad I know no mercy.

"Open your mouth." I ordered. Midori shook her head. I smiled wider. Looks like I will have to force her. I used the knife to pry her mouth open. When she finally gave up, her mouth was covered in blood. She had closed her eyes as tight as she could, crying. I put the knife in the back of her mouth. I slammed the blade down on her tongue. She screamed and tried to close her mouth, which only made it worse.

"Try talking _now_!" I laughed, moving the knife back and fourth. Midori was struggling as hard as she could. It was no use. She knew it. I could tell. Eventually the knife cut through. I had cut her tongue off. She spit out a mouthful of blood. A part of her tongue fell out with it. I looked at Master. She was laughing. I smiled.

Midori was still spitting up blood. Some dripped down her throat. Now Midori would never be able to speak again. But she can still scream. Good. I want to hear her screams.

Midori was crying. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead made a gurgling noise. She coughed up more blood. I started to laugh. This was too much. It was too good. I laughed harder. An insane laugh. I am like Master now. Good.

* * *

 **This chapter. Just... wow. I hope you guys are satisfied. At least Midori can't ask any more stupid questions! *skips away happily***

 **\- Silver**


	19. Thursday Again

**Hello everybody!**

 **Recently, I have been getting a lot more reviews. So, I am now accepting suggestions! (she says like she hasn't been already)**

 **Death By Monkey, you are officially one of my favorite people. That's... like... number three on the list! Your suggestion is pure _gold_. Oka is also my favorite rival, so I will be using your suggestion after I deal with Emiko. **

**Note: THIS IS NOT AN OSANA X AYANO SHIP! I am not shipping them. Don't suggest that. Osana is merely a _pet._ *grumbles***

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I wake up. It's Thursday morning. I still haven't done anything about Emiko. I curse under my breath. I was too interested in teaching Osana how to torture! I need to get rid of Emiko, but how? I try to think of ideas as I sit up. I guess I could _try_ to get her with Juku. If that fails, I could just kill her. I will use the same method I used on Gin. Sure. I get ready and head to school.

* * *

I put the same note in Emiko's locker as I did with Gin. It was all the same. I pushed her off. She hung on. I ran to get Juku.

"Hey, Budo, is Juku here?" I asked him.

"No, he was sick today." Budo shrugged. I smiled, realizing what this meant.

"Ok, thank you!" I said, running back to the roof. I open the doors, and walk over to see Emiko still holding on.

"Ayano! Thank god, someone is here! Help me!" She called. I smiled and walked over. I looked down at her.

"Ayano! Help me! I'm going to fall!" She cried. I smiled.

"I know." I merely said. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you..?" She started to go into hysterics.

"Somebody, hel-!" I put my hand on her mouth.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I whispered. She looked at me, her eyes pleading.

"I can let you go, and you never talk to my Senpai again." I put on an innocent look.

"Or, if you refuse, you will die." I removed my hand. Her personality was fragile, so I knew what her answer was.

"I'll do anything! Just let me go!" She cried.

"And you will not tell _anybody_ about me." I growled, putting my hands over hers, as if I was going to push her.

"I wont! Just, please..." She was sobbing. I smiled. Pausing for a moment, I lifted her up. She crumpled on the floor.

"Stay out of my way." I said, turning my back and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Emiko held her hand up. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Why?" She whispered. I smiled.

"It's all for Senpai."

* * *

 _Osana POV_

* * *

Master left for the day. Midori, or whatever her name was, cried a few times last night. It was annoying, and I couldn't sleep. So, I had taught her another lesson. She had finally woken up after Master left. Her arms were all cut up. I smiled. It was great to teach her. She made a strange noise, as if trying to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked. Her eyes teared up. I struck a nerve with that one. I walked around her chair, like master did to me so many times.

"You deserve what you're getting if Master brought you to me." I said, trailing a cold hand along the back of her neck.

"What did you do? Oh right! You can't tell me." I laughed, still slowly circling the chair.

"It's fun to toy with you. But, all good things soon come to an end." I smiled.

"You will die here, in pain. I will watch. And laugh." I smiled wider.

"Your blood will stain the chair and floor. I will break you until you are willing to die." I stopped behind her and leaned close to her ear.

"And I will be the one killing you, too." She jerked her head to the other side.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I cooed.

"Sensitive neck?" I walked over to where I left the knife.

"We will have to fix that." I slowly bent down to pick up the knife, looking to see Midori's reaction. Her eyes grew wide an she started to thrash around in the chair. I smiled, picked up the knife, and walked over.

"Struggling is dangerous." I whispered, grabbing her jaw to hold her still. I smiled and put the knife to the back of her neck. She looked at me with wide eyes, pleading me to stop. I smiled wider and presses the blade to her neck, just enough for her to start bleeding. She started to sob. What a weakling. I put the tip of the knife in the cut and dragged it around her throat. Midori tried not to move. She knew that if she did, the knife would cut too deep, and she could die. Once I got back to the original cut, I stepped back. Blood flowed out of the cut, and Midori was crying.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked, smiling. I knew she didn't. That is why I teach her.

* * *

 **WOAHHHH! Finished. BOOM! How you like _dem_ apples!**

 **\- Silver**


	20. Info-chan

**Why, hello again.**

 **It looks like I have been getting many Osana and Ayano shippers... *sigh* I GUESS I could make an Osana and Ayano ship after this.**

 **This is going to be a very special chapter, mainly because I just want a filler until next week. *le me, being lazy***

* * *

 _Info-chan POV (dats rite)_

* * *

That girl, Ayano, Yandere-chan, she is very interesting. So interesting, even, that I decided to do something after school today. It is Friday, and she has eliminated her rival. I have to admit, none of my previous clients have been this efficient. She is clever, yet I haven't quite figured her out yet. So, I decided. I would go into her house tonight. I'm curious at what I will find.

~Time skip~

It is about one in the morning. She has to be asleep. I walked into her house, slowly, quietly, and closed the door behind me. I looked around. A tidy house. I saw a door. It was as if it were calling to me. I smirked. I will save that for last.

I walked up the stairs, and into her room. Ayano was asleep, cuddling what looked like a vudu doll. I looked at it. It looked like her Senpai. I shook my head and looked in her room. The place was _covered_ with her Senpai. Honestly, it was pretty creepy. I walked out of the room and back down the stairs. That door... I opened it. It was what looked like a basement, but I felt a presence down there. I turned on the light. Oh how I wish I hadn't.

There were two girls, both sleeping. One had short, messy red hair. She look abused. That... must be what is left of Osana. The other girl. M-Midori? I chuckled to myself. I hate that girl. I wonder what Ayano has done to these girls?

If only I hadn't walked down to find out.

I shook Osana, and she jolted awake. She looked at me. There was something in her eyes... emptiness. There was a pause, when suddenly she jumped on me, holding a knife to my throat.

"You're not my Master." She growled. She pushed the knife closer to my throat. Osana was insane! And was Ayano this 'Master' person? I shoved her off and stood. But, Osana was quick. She jumped at me again, trying to plunge the knife into me, anywhere she could reach. What the heck!? Did Ayano teach her to do this? I moved out of the way and tried to run back up the stairs. She grabbed my leg, dragging me back down.

"Are you my next victim? I sure hope so. You're a feisty one." Osana laughed, holding me on the floor. I struggled. I just want to get out of here!

"Let me go!" I yelled, freeing one of my arms and slapping her across the face. Why did I ever come down here? She paused for a moment when I slapped her, and then smiled. She really is insane.

"You will pay for that." She said. Suddenly, the basement door burst open, and I saw none other than Ayano standing in the doorway.

"Hello Master." Osana said, still pinning me. Ayano saw me and sighed.

"Pet, let that girl go." She grumbled. Osana pouted.

"Why? I was going to have some fun with her..." Osana grumbled, slowly letting me go. I struggled out and stood, running up the stairs.

"What did you do to her?!" I asked Ayano, fixing my glasses. Ayano just smiled.

"Get out of my house before I have my Pet chase you out." She said sweetly. I glared at her and walked out, hopefully never to return.

* * *

 **And so, Info-chan learned never to go into another strange basement again. The end.**

 ***closes book***

 **So how did you guys like story time? Good? Good.**

 **\- Silver**


	21. Just Another Monday

**Guess what?**

 **...**

 **CHICKEN BUTT! *laughs***

 **I'm sorry.**

 **BY THE WAY! I published a one shot of what would happen if Info-chan went back to the basement. I recommend checking it out!**

* * *

 _Midori POV_

* * *

A red haired girl came last night. I recognized her... I think. I don't know much anymore. All I want is to go home! Why am I here? What did I do? I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at the girl who was sleeping in the corner of the room. Was that Osana? She did go missing a while ago... The girl stirred. I closed my eyes and pretending to be asleep. I heard her mumble.

"Master... girl... teach... fight..." I was so confused. What is she talking about? I twitched slightly as I heard her sigh. She stood. I felt her gaze on me. Don't move, don't move...

"Master brought you here..." She whispered.

"What did you do?" She walked closer. She was looking at me... ugh, just go away! Eventually, she walked back to her spot. When her breathing was slow, I let my eyes flicker open. I looked at my tied hands. Would I ever get out of here?

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I grumbled and sat up, turning off my alarm and looking around my room. I hate Mondays. But hey, who doesn't? I sighed and got dressed, sitting at my Senpai shrine and dazing off. No! I have to get school... what if someone is looking at Senpai? I growled and stood, opening my door and stepping into the bright sunshine. I hate sunshine. Its so bright and... happy.

I dragged myself to school, and saw something I didn't really expect. Oka was... stalking Senpai? She was standing behind a tree, staring at him as he sat on the fountain and gazed into space. I felt my blood boil, but forced myself to calm down. I could get rid of her... I'm in in the Occult club, after all.

But first, I have to go to class. **(A/N: BUT FIRST, 'LEMME TAKE A SELIFIE XD)**

* * *

Class was boring, as usual, and I went to lunch. It was oddly quiet in school, with all of the disappearances and what-not. I ate, went back to class, and went to the club meeting.

Oka was standing in the middle of the pentagram, like always, and I asked to join the club activity.

"S-sure..." Oka said as everyone put on strange black cloaks. What is it with these cloaks anyways? I think they are stupid. I sighed and out mine on, covering my face and leaning over the pentagram. My back was starting to hurt after about thirty minutes of this. We stopped and everyone grumbled.

"Are we ever going to summon one?"

"My back hurts..."

"We'll get it next time!"

"We must be doing something wrong..."

I didn't say a word to anyone as I left, taking my bag and leaving the school. Today was just not my day...

* * *

I finally got home and sighed, throwing my stuff on the bed and sitting down. After about ten minutes of sitting and staring at the wall, I got up to get some bread and water. Pet was probably hungry... I opened the basement door and looked in. There was a knife in her hand. Midori was bleeding again. I smiled. Pet was covered in blood.

I heard her growl. She was mad at something, I could tell. I walked down and she looked up. She held the knife tighter as Midori cried. I smiled. Pet has been doing some work. She looked at the bread and water and smiled, dropping the knife and walking to the bottom of the stairs. I gave her the water bottle and bread.

"Do what you wish with it." I said, walking back up the stairs. You know, Pet has been down here for a while... I should give her a new name... and get her some things... she was my servant after all. And, once Senpai comes here and sees her, he wont even recognize her. Pet, originally Osana, no longer had long orange twin-tails. She has short, messily cut hair. Her eyes are different too. They are no longer full of life, but cold and emotionless.

As I walked to the door, I grabbed my wallet and decided to go to the store. I have a few ideas I would like to try...

* * *

I went to the market to buy a few things. I bought a black and white maid dress, a coffin, food, and a few other things that I needed. I growled to myself as I got to the house. This stuff was heavy.

I dropped a few the bags onto my bed and went back to the basement. While I was walking down the stairs, I thought of a new name for my pet.

"Pet." I called. She looked up at me. I smiled.

"Your new name is Nanimo Watashini ***."** I said, tossing her a bag.

"Shower and change. Then, come to me."

* * *

I sat at the table, staring into space and thinking of my Senpai, when Pet, I mean Nanimo, came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the maid dress. I looked at her and nodded.

"There is no need to go back to the basement." I sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"You may do what you like when I am at school." It was getting dark out, and Nanimo was looking at the dress she had on.

"Also," I smiled, "You will be sleeping somewhere different."

Naniom looked confused. I gestured to the coffin next to the table. Her eyes widened.

"Now, do you know how to make coffee?"

* * *

 *** Nanimo Watashini means 'Nothing To Me' in Japanese**

 **I hope this didn't seem like a filler like the last chapter... :P**

 **\- Silver**


	22. Demons

**So... I just realized...**

 **Kion The Lion. You are right... :'(**

 **BUT! Who cares about logic?! HahahahaahHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAahahahahaah... ha... ha ha ha... heh...**

 **Excuse me.**

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

The morning was just like any. I woke up. I got my stuff ready.

And I also woke up Nanimo.

She was under my bed in the coffin. I dragged the coffin out and opened the lid. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around. I raised my eyebrows. Nanimo calmed down and stood up to go to the bathroom, giving me a small nod of acknowledgement. I put the coffin back under the bed and went to school.

* * *

I made a mental list of who I had gotten rid of...

Osana, who was now Nanimo, Kokona, Gin, Emiko, Senpai's sister, and Midori. I also made a few rules for myself.

1\. No more killing in front of Senpai.

2\. I don't need to kidnap anyone else.

3\. Don't get caught.

First, I went to the Occult Club room. Most of the members were there, reading weird books and sitting in chairs. I looked at the creepy skull on the table at the back of the room. There was a knife in it. A ritual knife, as Oka had explained. I looked at the knife.

Class was about to start, but I felt the need to kill someone. It was... strange. The knife... it was calling to me. I looked out the door to see Shima Shita walk by. Everyone left the room. Nobody else was here. I grabbed the knife and grabbed her shirt.

"Hey-" I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her into the room. I closed the door. I let her go and she looked at me angrily. I held up the knife.

"Hey, what are you-" I stabbed her. I had forgotten how good it felt to kill. She fell to the ground. I stabbed her again and again, even when she was already dead. The bell snapped me back to reality. Crap! I don't have any time! No point in discarding the knife, I'll just put it bac- WOAH!

When I put the knife back in the skull, I felt my body being thrown around. I opened my eyes to see three beings I have never seen before. Everything was in black and white. Then I realized. They were demons. I took a shaky breath and walked up to the one with small wings and a tail. She looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Ara ara! You're a cute little thing!" She said in a very feminine voice.

"Do you want to play with me? Or... perhaps you want to be come one of us?" I looked at the demons. I'm not so sure about that one...

"Fufufu... I'm afraid it's too soon for you, young one..." That laugh made me strangely annoyed.

"Good things come to those who wait..." She smiled wider, "Just be patient... I'll look forward to the day when we can play together..." She gave me one last smile (possibly a seductive one) before turning back to look into space again. I cringed slightly at her voice and moved to the next one, a strange demented humanoid with no arms. I heard it mumbling...

"... was innocent... no crime... found guilty... given punishment... arms removed... body contorted... need justice... need revenge... descendants must feel... what I felt... " After that, I was really creeped out. I hesitantly moved to the last demon, who seemed to be on fire. He looked at me (if you would call it that).

"Are you interested in me?" His voice was very... odd...

"What a pity. I am not interested in you at all." I felt... drawn to him?

"You are boring." How can he not find me interesting? I murder people!

"You are not worthy of my time." I glared at him. He looked away. Ugh... I suddenly had an idea. Oka wanted to see a demon? I could show her three.

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

When I woke up, I momentarily forgot where I was. I looked around and saw Master sitting next to my bed (coffin). I went up to go to the bathroom and change. The coffin was cramped, and my muscles were stiff. It was pretty warm though. The outfit... was nice. It was very comfortable... I guess... At least it's not ripped like my last one.

I went to the kitchen and saw some toast on the table. Master wasn't here... so I ate it. She must have left it out for me. It was nice and warm... I took a deep breath. What should I do? What do slaves do? Well, I could clean...

I grabbed the broom and dust pan and started sweeping. It took a while, but eventually the floors were dirt free. Master will be happy with my work. I then proceeded to mop the floors and dust everything. By the time I was done, I was exhausted. I'm not used to so much physical movement. I sat on the couch and thought for a little while.

Nanimo Watashini. My new name. Master gave it to me, so I like it.

* * *

 **Can you guess what's going to happen? Eh? No?**

 **Me neither...**

 **\- Silver**


	23. Epic Clifhanger

_**OMG Silver! Is this an actual update!?**_

 **Yes. Yes it is.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long ~ (plz don't kill me)**

 **This chapter should be... Interesting...**

 **Good luck my little yanderes!**

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

I awoke to the door opening. I had fallen asleep on the couch. I hurredly stood, smoothing out my maid outfit, and rushed to the door. There stood Master, holding something behind her back.

"Welcome back, Master." I bowed and stepped aside.

"Hello Pet." She cooed, stepping inside and quickly closing the door. She turned to me quickly.

"I have a favor to ask you." I tilted my head slightly. This doesnt usually happen. She pulled out the thing behind her back. It was a fancy looking knife.

"I need you to kill Midori. She is no use to us." I hesitantly took the knife, examening the knife more.

"Ok." I said, looking up. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about Midori.

"Do it quickly. I need the knife back when you're done." Master walked into the kitchen, probably to get food. I looked at the basement door and then the knife. My first kill.

I opened the door and turned on the light. I walked down to see a twitching girl, who had messy green hair and hissed when I stepped close. I had completely broken her. Master must be proud. I taught her just like master taught me, but she didn't understand it like I did.

Midori saw the knife and tried to crouch into the chair. I smiled, gripping the knife tighter, copying what Master did so many times to me.

"Oh Midori." I dont even think she recognized her own name. But I will always remember mine. Nanimo Watashini. Pet. Nothing else.

"You are no longer useful to us." _Us._ Master said that. She said us. It made me smile wider, if _possible._

"Do you know what that means?" I walked around the chair, running a hand along her neck. Master always did this to me. _But I liked it._

I leaned in close to her ear.

"Bye bye, Midori." And then, I pushed the knife slowly into her neck. She screamed. It was strange, without a tongue her screams were louder. Echoes. It felt good to kill.

The knife was all the way into her neck. She choked on her own blood. I started to laugh quietly as her screams became quieter. I laughed harder when she started twitching.

I pulled the knife out and stabbed the other side of her neck quickly. She was dead. I grabbed the knife and stepped back.

Midori. My first real kill. I walked back up the stairs, turning the light off. Master will be happy with me. I twitched slightly. Master...

I walked into the kitchen and handed the knife to her. She had put some steak on the table. She took the knife and sat in a chair. She bekoned for me to sit, too.

When I did, she passed me a plate with potatoes and steak on it. I looked at her, wide eyed.

"You going to eat or what?" She asked, picking up a fork. I also picked up my fork. It's been a while since I've had something like this.

"By the way." Ayano started. I looked up at her.

"Good job. I've taught you well." She smiled. I felt my heart speed up. She... Praised me.

"Anything for you, Master."

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I put the bloody knife in a small bag and headed to school. I left Nanimo breakfast again. It doesn't matter what I left her. (Cereal :D) (rice crispies, to be exact)

I quickly went to class and waited through the long day. It was finally club time, and I made sure I was the first one to the club room. I gripped the handle of the knife. Oka's in for a surprise.

* * *

 _Oka POV_

* * *

The Basu sisters... I'm onto them. I kept thinking about them as I walked to the club room at the end of the day. I don't trust the way they act, the way they look... Then I walked past _him._

Taro.

He's so hot...

I sighed and walked to the club room. Ayano was the only one there so far. She walked up to me.

"Oka! I know how to get to the demon realm!" I looked at her, interested.

"H-how?"

"Like this." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the ritual knife. But... It was missing.

"Where-" But before I could finish, she pulled the knife out of nowhere. It was covered in blood.

Griping my arm harder, Ayano plunged the knife into the skull. I was falling, falling... I landed on my feet. Opening my eyes, I saw them. Demons.

* * *

 **So yes. I'm sure you know what's gunna happen in the next chapter. Yay!**

 **\- Silver**


	24. Flame Demon

**So today I am updating only because I swore on my life. I hate you emilyemma99... *low growl***

 **So the person who forced me to update also sent me a twitter link. I don't have a twitter but I decided to look. And OH MY GAWD. Yandere Dev is soooooo KAWAIIII~! I semi-hope he reads this but on the other hand... I don't want him thinking I'm totally insane. (halp meee)**

 **I wont link the picture, you just have to find it yourself. It was a pic a fan uploaded of him from Anime Expo. (yes, he gave permission if you dont read his blog)**

 **Anyhow, enough of my blabbing on and on... time for the thing you have been all waiting for...  
(PS Oka my fave character in Yandere Sim, if you didn't know :D)**

* * *

 _Oka Ruto POV_

* * *

Demons. There were... demons...

"Hhh-!" I sucked in a breath and stepped back, right into Ayano.

"This is what you wanted to see, right?" She asked, pushing me forward.

"Why don't you have a look~?" Ayano cooed, walking around me in circles.

"You might just find out something interesting..." And then... she was gone. She just left me... And I don't know how to get back... I need help. But... Can I trust a demon?

I started to pace in a circle, keeping distance from the demons, when I was stopped by a, kind of sexy, voice.

"A mortal? Here? How curious." I looked up sharply to see one of the demons. His arms were up and he... was on fire...

"H-huh..?" I stuttered, bewildered. Who is he? Why is his head on fire?

...

 _And why do I feel like seriously making out with him?_

Oka! NO! Get those thoughts out of your head! He is a _demon_ for hell's sake!

"Why have you come here, I wonder? Do you have a fascination with the occult? Or have you come here seeking power?" There was a strong aura of power and authority waving off of him... I can't shake this feeling...

"I-I'm interested in... you..." I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! What will he think? Will he take my soul and leave me to die? I started to fumble with my hands. Please don't kill me...

"Oh, are you? What a pity; I am not interested in you at all. Humans are mundane, boring creatures. Tell me, why should I consider you to be worthy of my time?" Ok, good. He took it a different way. His arms were crossed as he snickered. He even looks sexy like that... Oka! I shook my head. Maybe I should just leave now. Or...

"You don't understand." I whispered.

"I'm... INTERESTED, in you." I blushed a little. When will I learn to shut my mouth!? The demon's arms quickly fell to his sides.

"I... what? What do you mean?" An idea suddenly popped into my head. I have to say it...

"I want to date you." I finally looked up at him to see, 'sweat', on his face. Could a person with a flaming head even sweat?

"Wh... what..?" He's even cuter when he's confused... Suddenly, flames flew from his hands again, and he was in his original stance.

"Watch your tongue, mortal! Do you have ANY idea who you are speaking to?!" Honestly, I didn't...

"Not really..." I admitted, looking at my hands again. The flames on his head turned a deeper red... that rhymed... and he tensed up.

"You confounding little..! I should incinerate you where you stand!" He yelled. I felt myself shiver a little bit.

"I am the FLAME DEMON, and you will show me proper respect!" I nodded quickly.

"I'm s-sorry!" I said in a desperate attempt to calm him down. I felt an opportunity opening up to me...

"L-let me make it up to you..." I took a breath.

"With a date." Flame Demon calmed down a little, his flames turning to a usual white and his arms crossed.

"And why exactly would I desire to do such a thing?" I looked back up at him.

"Because you'll have a great time!" I hope he says yes...

"I have no reason to believe your words." Flame Demon didn't seem moved at all. It might be the only way...

"I'll make a deal with you. If you go on a date with me, and you don't have any fun, I'll give you my... soul..." Flame Demon raised his arms to his original stance.

"Foolish human. You do not grasp the consequences of your proposal! Do you truly wish to wager your eternal soul?" Damn his voice was sexy...

"Yes." I said, standing straight. I can't get over this feeling... I need to date this demon...

Please say yes...

Flame Demon's arms were at his sides again, and he was sweating.

"Is... this human... s-serious..?" I took a deep breath. He raised his arms to his original stance.

"So be it, foolish mortal! I agree to your terms. There is no backing out of this bargain now! I will go on a... *ahem*... 'date'... with you! And, if I do not enjoy myself, I will CONSUME YOUR SOUL!" I smiled.

"Deal!" He said yes! He actually said yes! He put his arms down.

"So... um..." He started to get sweaty.

"Where are we going..?" I felt like I could drown in his sexy voice...

"To the beach." Nobody would be there at night. Flame Demon went back to his original commanding stance.

"Very well! We will now commence our date! Do not disappoint me, human!"

"My name is Oka, by the way..." I whispered. Suddenly, we were teleported there. Flame Demon looked over the water and crossed his arms.

"Hmm. This location is... pleasant." He saw me looking at him and he raised his arms.

"Bah! Do not think you have won, human! I am not yet enjoying myself! Proceed with your attempts to woo me. DO YOUR WORST." And so I did. I asked him many questions about being a demon. He answered them all. I replied with things like, "At least I can learn from a cool demon like you", and, "Are any as amazing as you?"

Flame Demon seemed to like it.

"So... are you enjoying yourself yet?" I asked him. He started to sweat again.

"I... well... speaking to a human in this manner... being asked questions, providing answers... talking about myself... I..." He started to blush. It was so cute.

"It's not... disagreeable..." I smiled brightly. He was quickly back in his original stance.

"But make no mistake! You are not wooing me. I am not wooed. You'll have to woo harder than that." I could tell he was trying to hold back. Time to finish it off.

"I'd like to mention you look... hot." I smirked.

"I will not be moved by such remarks. If you are attempting to make me swoon, you are failing miserably. I..." He stopped talking and put his arms down.

"Oh... it is a jest. You are referencing the fact that I have a flame for a face." I tried to hold back laughter. Flame Demon raised his arms again.

"Your jests are of poor quality, human! I remain thoroughly unwooed." I smiled.

"You make my heart burn for you." He started to sweat again.

"Your flame puns do not affect me!" I looked him square in the face. He stopped sweating.

"I'm being serious. I've never felt this way about anyone before!" Not even Taro.

"You... you're special to me." I stepped closer, unknown confidence surging through me.

"I want to be with you, Flame Demon. My feelings for you are so great, they burn hotter than any flame you can conjure! If you think that I'm not serious, you can take my soul right now and I won't try and stop you!" I looked at him defiantly. Flame Demon looked down at me.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I enjoyed myself, human. This date was very interesting." He blushed, and put his face close to mine.

"I... I don't know how you've done it, human, but somehow... within the span of a single day, you've made me feel... fond of you. Have I been seduced? Bewitched? Dare I say it- wooed? I want to belong to you, and I want you to belong to me. I want you to stay by my side for all eternity. I want to be held in your embrace until the end of time. I thought that I no longer had a heart to give... but my heart is now yours. Congratulations, human... you have conquered a demon. Wh-what are we going to do now, lover?" I felt my face heat up when he called me lover.

"First of all... you can call me Oka." I smiled.

"Second, let's conquer the demon realm."

"I like the way you think... Oka."

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

 _I hope she gets eaten by a demon._ I thought as I walked home from school. I walked by a shop when something caught my eye. It was a maid outfit... but...

It was a neko maid outfit. I smiled as I thought of how Nanimo would look in it.

 _Might as well buy it._ I thought as I walked into the shop.

When I got home Nanimo greeted me. I handed her the outfit and smiled.

"Put this on." She nodded an walked to the bathroom, just as there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see... Oka? And... WTF IS THAT A DEMON?

"Human." The demon said. I looked at him.

"I would like to thank you for introducing me to my beloved." Well, I didn't really _introduce_ you... wait... beloved..?!

"In return I will grant you one wish. Think carefully." This can't be real. Can it? A wish? I've had one wish ever since that day...

"I wish for the confidence to ask out my Senpai." I looked at the demon.

"Very well." He said, and waved one of his hands. Suddenly, I felt like I could do anything.

"I wish you luck, human." And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

 **Woah, that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written on anything ever. Am I going insane?**

 **So I want to know something. Do you guys want a lemon between Oka and the Flame Demon? What kind of demon would Oka be? And any other suggestions :D**

 **I hope you likes!**

 **\- Silver**


	25. A special Thursday

**So... wuz up? Da sky? Yas, I know.**

 **Wanna' hear a lame pun?**

 **Too bad. None of them are punny enough. (eyyyyyy)**

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

Master handed me an outfit and told me to put it on. So I did, because I will always listen to Master. But... this was a mistake. It was like my other maid outfit, but it was... a... _neko_ maid outfit. I was being forced to wear a short dress with a black cat tail, black cat ears, and even a red collar with a bell on it. I looked at myself in the mirror. Ok, so I didn't look half bad in this outfit. My red hair had grown down to my shoulders, and it wasn't as tangled as it was before. I had orange eyes. They seemed dark, empty.

But I didn't care. Right?

I sighed and looked at the bottom of the dress. It went up to my mid thighs. Very short. I fixed the ears a little and stepped into the hall. I found Master sitting at the table. She had made noodles. I sat at the table and she looked at me. I looked down at my plate.

This is a stupid outfit. _Baka._

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Thursday. I groaned. It's not Friday yet! How can I confess to Senpai? I sighed. Well, I'm sure this confidence wont last forever. I need to do it tomorrow. I woke up Nanimo and made some toast. She seemed to be acting a bit odd lately. I shook my head and walked out the door. I don't really care.

* * *

 _Taro POV  
_ _(wow we just blazin' through them POVs like they aint NOTHIN') (what did I just even write)_

* * *

I hummed to myself as I walked to school. What shall I do today? Sit on the fountain and ignore everyone like always? I sighed. How long do I have to keep up this facade?

No, just forget about that. Nobody will find out.

I snickered to myself. I don't even care if people find out. But I have to do it for my parents. I have to be normal. They worry about me.

I made my way to school. For some reason, everyone is moving in a crowd into school now. I don't mind, it's actually much quicker. I got to school and changed my shoes. I wonder where Oka is today? She seemed to be hanging around me quite often... but I don't see her...

Meh. I don't really care.

I never cared about any of them.

I eventually made my way to the fountain, sat there for a few minutes, and went to class. Class is boring. It was always boring to me. I just sat at my desk, doodling on my notebook. I made sure nobody saw what I was drawing. Why? Because if they did, my reputation would be ruined. Don't ask. It will all be explained later.

Lunch, sit at the fountain. Oka wasn't here today, that was obvious. I'm almost glad. Now I can be by myself. I like being alone. I don't have to check what I say, I don't have to control what I do... I've done some pretty strange things. Strange. That might not be the word. But what does it matter? I sighed and put my headphones in. I turned on some music from my phone.

 _Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh (pass the test, t-taste the flesh)-_ ** _(Simon Curtis anyone? Yes? No?)_**

I wish I could lean back and close my eyes. But If I did, I would fall into the fountain. So I just hunched over, with my elbows on my knees. I continued to listen to this song, witch was actually very perverted. It's a good song, nonetheless.

Class time again. Days go by like this everyday. But... something is missing. There was always this one girl who would lose it around me... it was very strange... she hasn't come near me at all today. Hmm. I wonder what's up.

* * *

 _*le time skip to le morning*_

* * *

I opened my locker to see a note fall out. I opened it.

 _Please meet me below the sakura tree behind the school after school.  
~Admirer_

And so I did.

* * *

 _*le time skip to le after school at le sakura tree*_

* * *

I did not expect to see the person I saw there.

"Senpai..." She whispered. "Will you go out with me?"

It was Ayano.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOHHHH! What is Senpai's secret? Will he say yes? What is happening to Nanimo?**

 **We will find out :D**

 **\- Silver**


	26. Is This The End Of Ayano's Life?

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I know pretty much _everyone_ was dying because of the cliffhanger. Good. My job is done.**

* * *

 _Taro POV_

* * *

"Will you go out with me?" She said it suddenly, like she wanted to get it off her chest. I stepped up onto the hill, and under the tree to join her. I looked Ayano up and down. She didn't seem like the type to confess to someone. She was so shy...

But she was cute.

I smiled and closed my eyes, tilting my head slightly.

"Alright. You are cute." I saw Ayano blush a deep red. I chuckled, taking her slightly trembling hand, and looking deep into her eyes. I just hope she doesn't find out...

"How about we go right now. On a date." Ayano, if possible, blushed deeper. She held my hand tighter, like she was afraid to let go.

"Sure. I would love that."

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

He said yes. _He said yes._ I could barely talk. We were going out. Tonight. Before I could stop myself, I launched forward and wrapped my arms around Senpai. He stumbled a little bit as I hugged him. I squeezed Taro and put my face into his chest. He hugged me back. I sniffed in his scent deeply. He smelled like Cherry blossoms.

We hugged for a while, before a teacher told us it was time to go. I didn't want it to end. I had finally gotten my Senpai. It took so long.

So much killing, torture, matchmaking... Although I don't know if I can stop it. It's... Addicting. I don't know how I'll be able to tell Senpai though...

I walked through the gate with him, arm in arm. It was a wonderful feeling. He smelled so nice... I just let all of my troubles melt away.

We started to walk, him leading me somewhere. I let him guide me, and we walked into town.

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

I'm getting tired of waiting for Master. Where is she? She should be here by now... Like a half an hour ago. Grr...

I'm getting impatient.

I looked at door. I want to know where she is. I'm sitting at the table. I have been forever. I stood. I put this neko maid outfit on for nothing. Huffing, I went into Master's room. That was the first time I noticed something. The boy, that used to mean nothing to me. The pictures... I knew him.

I knew his name.

His face.

His voice.

Taro Yamada.

My eyes widened and I started to breath quickly. I felt my face flush. It all came rushing back. I put a hand on my forehead and fell to my knees.

 _"Taro Yamada! Get over here! How many times do I have to tell you to look where you are going?"_

 _"S-sorry, Osana..._ _You don't have to walk me everywhere you know."_

 _"It's not like I like you or anything. It's just if I don't help you probably going to get lost or something..._ _Baka! Let's just go!"_

She was there. I was Osana. My name is Osana.

...

I need to get out of here.

I can't wear this, though. I rushed over to Master- I mean _Ayano's_ dresser. I searched through the clothes. I found a plain shirt and jeans. I quickly put them on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale. Bruised. I slowly lifted up my shirt to see my stomach. There, there forever as a scar, was the word.

 _SLAVE_

I winced. The memory resurfaced.

 _Master stood and slowly drew the tip of the blade along my bruised stomach. It started to draw blood as she pushed a little harder. I felt the tears fall. My stomach was on fire. It was disintegrating. burning away._

* * *

 _I let out a small sob as master carved a picture in my stomach. I looked down to see what is was. It was the word... slave. I was her slave._

I quickly put the shirt down. No. I need to get out.

I took one last look at my face. My eyes... Were bright. Full of life. Not dead, like I have become accustomed to. I took a breath and walked stiffly to the door.

I opened it quickly, to be met with a very bright light. I shielded my eyes. The sun? I haven't seen the sun for so long. I stepped into the warm air. It's so fresh. The wind, the noises of actual people around me, the birds...

I looked around. It's been so long...

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

Its been the best day. Because I was with my Senpai... Nothing can ruin it.

Well, I spoke too soon.

It was getting late, and there was nobody in the streets. Just me and Taro. When I saw a figure in the distance. It seemed to be running. We were walking towards it so Taro could drop me off at my house.

It seemed to see us and it stopped. We continued to walk, Taro's arm around my shoulders. We got close enough to it was a person with shot red hair. They started to slowly walk towards us. They slowly got faster. I recognized her...

She broke into a run towards us. We stopped walking. She stopped in front of us.

I grew angry.

"T-Taro... It's me..." Before she could finish I moved Taro's hand away and stepped towards her. She looked at me, slight fear in her eyes.

"Nanimo." I growled.

"That's not my name." She said. Nanimo turned to Taro.

"It's me... Osana." Taro stood rigid. In that moment, everything except Nanimo turned red. I growled and launched myself at her, pinning her to the ground.

"Osana is dead." I said digging my nails into her shoulders. I slapped her. Nanimo struggled. With newfound strength, I lifted her by the color of her shirt. She screamed. I threw her on the ground.

Nanimo landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. I twitched and grabbed a rock lying on the ground. I walked over to her, smiling. Nanimo saw my and crawled backwards.

"I think it's time you learn your place again." I walked up to her slowly, a crazy smile spreading across my face.

"No..." She pleaded.

"Please no..!" She stood and tried to run, but I grabbed her leg. Nanimo fell on her face, causing her to cry out. I laughed a little, dragging her closer to me. I flipped her on her back and pinned her down.

"I have to teach you again." I laughed, lifting the shirt to expose her stomach. There was the word I etched there so long ago. Slave.

"This seems a bit faded, doesn't it?" I asked, tracing my finger across the word. Nanimo shook her head frantically.

"Stop... Taro!" I laughed and jabbed the pointy end of the rock into the first letter. Nanimo screamed. I continued along the whole word, slowly. I snickered when I was finished.

I grabbed Nanimo's hair and forced her to look at me.

"Don't ever forget your place." I growled. Nanimo nodded, wincing when I stood, her hair still in my hand. But I dropped her when I saw Taro staring at me. I heard her thump on the ground.

"T-Taro..." I whispered. What have I done?

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOH ANOTHER CLIF HANGER!**

 **I actually feel genuenly sorry for you guys.**

 **Don't forget to review! I've been getting a lot of great suggestions lately. Keep em' coming!**

 **\- Silver**


	27. Plot Twist :D

**Shout out to emilyemma99 for forcing me to update! But seriously tho. I'm tied to a chair. Send help.**

 **Not really. Chill fam.**

 **There will be torture in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

Me and Senpai stared at each other, Nanimo curled up at my feet. I never should have done that. I couldn't read Taro's expression. He had a blank face.

I looked down at Nanimo. I closed my eyes. Senpai... Then, I heard laughing. I looked up. There was a crazy look on Taro's face. **(just imagine Eren from Attack On Titan :D)**

He looked at me. I was confused. What's going on?

"That was hot." He said, looking at Nanimo now. I felt my heart race. What? He walked over to me.

"Do you do this often?" He asked, lifting my chin so I was facing him. I shivered at his touch. This was different. Taro had never acted like this before. I liked this new side of him.

"Yes." I answered quietly. Damn, he was so sexy...

"Interesting." He said, running his finger down my throat. Taro looked at Nanimo and smiled.

"I never really liked Osana anyway. I had to act like I did for my parents." Taro smiled, nudging Nanimo with his foot. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"But, Taro-!" Senpai kicked her in the stomach. She gasped and choked a little. I smiled, looking down at her.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you again tonight." I cooed. Taro looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Would you like to join me?" I whispered huskily. Taro smirked.

"Why not?"

* * *

I had locked Nanimo in the basement. She was tied to the chair. I walked back up to the living room. Taro was sitting on the couch.

"She's in the basement when your ready." I said. I sat next to him. Taro smiled, like he was back to normal. I blushed and scooted closer to him.

"So, you know I'm sadistic as hell." He chuckled, putting his arm around me. I nodded.

"Your one of the only ones that know." Taro looked at me smiling. I just blushed and looked at my hands. And suddenly I'm shy. Good job Ayano.

I slowly lowered my head onto his shoulder. I thought I felt him shiver, but I shook it off. He was nice and warm, everything I had imagined him to be. I worked so hard for this moment. I sighed and looked at Taro. He smiled at guestured to the basement door.

I nodded and stood.

I lead Taro to the basement. There was Nanimo. She was sobbing. Taro smiled, and stood in front of her. I grabbed a knife a handed it to him. I also had a knife. I walked behind the chair and ran the blade across the back of Nanimo's neck. She jerked her neck, which made the knife cut into her neck.

I laughed a little.

"You can do whatever you want to her, Senpai." I said, looking up at him. Taro smirked. Nanimo looked at him with pleading eyes.

* * *

 _Taro POV_

* * *

The girl looked at me. It was a pitiful sight. Well, now I don't have to hide it any longer. My secret is out. I laughed a little and looked at Osana. No... Nanimo.

"How stupid of you." I said, and made a small cut on her arm. She winced and Ayano ran a finger along the cut on Nanimo's neck. I grabbed the front of Nanimo's hair and pulled it down so Ayano had more access. I cut her arms a bit more, creating trails of blood to trickle down her arms.

Should I be more rough?

Ayano walked over to my side, and Nanimo attempted to spit at her. I growled and slapped her. Nanimo cried out and hung her head. There was a large red hand print on her cheek. Ayano chuckled.

"There isn't a way out, Nanimo Watashini."

"N-no! My name is Osana Najimi!" This time I took the knife and forced her to face me. I held the point in front of her eye.

"What was that?" I asked. Nanimo gulped and didn't respond. I smiled and pushed the knife into her eye. She screamed and wiggled around, but that only made it worse. I eventually took the knife out. She was still screaming and blood poured out of the socket.

Ayano started to laugh. I smiled.

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

*in the middle of the night*

The pain was not only physical. The mist was in my heart. I now had new wounds. Many new wounds. I had cried all of my tears. Instead, I cried blood. Why did I go outside? Why did I disobey her?

My eye hurt like hell. After Taro did that, they continued to hurt me. My whole body hurts. I couldn't hear anything over my own screaming.

All I had to do was obey.

* * *

 **So, Taro's secret is out! Did anyone guess?**

 **\- Silver**

 **PS. my friend, emilyemma99, wrote a little crack skit that is like the beginning of this chapter. Here it is!**

* * *

I faced Taro with a horrified look on my face.

"Oh my golly gee..." Taro began with a shocked look on his face "that was... So... Hot.!

I stated in shock. He though I waz hot?! Wowza!

" I thought Osana-chan was dead!" He said, laughing. "I was half right, but still!" He said with a smirk.

Wow... He was a sadistic bastard... YES!

"Senpai... So... You don't hate Meh...?" I gasped in shock.

"Nope!" He said, whipping his school bag behind his manly shoulders sexily. "I never liked Osana-chan."

Nanimo began to cry, her face still the dirt. We ignored her.

"Well... Let's go home." I said with a smile. I grabbed Nanimo's collar and proceeded to drag her home, Senpai following.

When we made it home I turned to Nanimo.

"Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done!" I snapped at her. She nodded tearfully and went to sit in the corner.

"Goodbye, Senpai!." I said with a smile as he walked out the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

He walked back into the house and walked over to the corner that Nanimo sat in.

"So, what happened?" He asked gesturing to the girl.

"Well, I kidnapped her, then tortured her for a few days. She developed Stockholm Syndrome, and became my pet. She threw a little tantrum and ran outside. But don't worry, shell be punished." I explained cheerfully.

"Oh! That makes perfect sense!" He said. He reached down and pet Nanimo, ruffling her hair. She growled slightly.

"Aw," he said, laughing "don't be mad, pet." He smirked. Nanimo hissed.

"Bad!" I snapped, grabbing a newspaper. She whimpered as hit her "don't be rude!" Senpai laughed.

"Ok, Senpai, let's sit on the couch!" I said, smiling. We sat down.

"Are you really not mad me?" I asked, looking down.

"Of course not." Senpai said, patting my shoulder comfortingly. I smiled happily. "Osana-chan was annoying anyways." Nanimo growled slightly.

"Yayz!" I hugged him happily.

Suddenly, Silver updated, and we didn't have to post this crappy chapter on herstory, thus saving everyone.

Your welcome.:D


	28. The End

**HALLO!**

 **I'm being forced to update again. Someone halp me.**

* * *

 _? ? ? POV_

* * *

Ahh... It's good to be home.

I took a deep breath and turned to my beloved.

"Well, we're back!" I said cheerfully. We were in front of the house. He looked at the house and said,

"I wonder how Ayano is doing..." I smiled.

"I know she's fine!" We both stepped into the house. I was dragging a couple of suitcases. When I walked in, I dropped the bags and skipped into the living room. There, I saw a strange boy sitting on the couch. Ayano was sitting on his lap, her hands in his hair... And they were kissing.

I let out a squeal of joy and ran to Ayano, grabbing her, picking her up, and squeezing her tight.

"OMG AYANO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! IM SO PROUD!" I could feel her struggling.

"M-mom!" She yelled. I laughed and cuddled her.

"I'm going to start planning your wedding! You are so cuuuute!" I said, squeezing her. Ayano eventually pried my arms away. I turned to the boy.

"And what's your name, young man?" I asked happily.

"Taro Yamada, Mrs. Aiashi." He said, quickly standing and blushing a little. I hugged him.

"There is no need to be so formal! From now on, call me Mom!" I giggled. Taro slowly hugged me back. I backed up and looked at them both.

"Ohhh, you guys are such a cute couple!" I was about to say something, when my husband walked stiffly into the room.

"Would you like to explain... Whats in the basement..?" He asked. I felt my curiosity spike.

"Uhhh..." Taro and Ayano looked at each other. I started towards the basement door.

"No no wait-!" Ayano lept at me, but missed. I walked down the stairs, humming. There I stopped in front of a girl tied to a chair. Hmm.

"Mom! It's not what it looks like!" Ayano came running down the stairs. I examined the girl's face. One eyes was closed.

"Please ma'am, help me! Your daughter is insane!" The girl pleaded. I looked at the closed eye. Ayano and Taro were staring at me from the stairs. I opened the closed eye and chuckled. It was clearly infected. I examined it a little more.

"You should take better care of your pets, Ayano." I said in a dark tone.

"This eye can't stay in..." The girl's other eye widened slightly.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I smiled coldly and put my fingers around her eye. She tried to back away, but I he'd her neck still. I smiled and squeezed out the eye. The girl started to scream. Oh how long it's been since I heard these screams. I sighed and pulled the eye all the way out.

"What's this girls name?" I asked over the screaming.

"Nanimo Watashini!" Ayano called back. I smiled.

"Her real name?" There was a pause.

"Osana Najimi!" I could barely hear her over the screams. Eventually 'Nanimo' calmed down. Blood was still dripping out of the socket. I hummed a little as I walked to the stairs.

"I want you two to sit on the couch. We need to have a little talk." Taro and Ayano nodded slowly, rushing upstairs. When I got up, they were already on the couch. I looked at each if them.

"You guys need to take better care of your pets." They looked up suddenly.

"And it's a mess down there. When I was your age, it was spotless, even if I had hosteges." Ayano and Taro sighed in relief, and nodded. I brightened up a little.

"Anyways, I think it's time you two got a house. I don't want to be waking up in the middle of the night because of you guys." I winked.

"Mom!" Ayano said. Taro just blushed and looked at his hands.

"I'll get you guys someplace to live. In the meantime, go and clean up the basement.'

* * *

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

The pain was so much. My eye... This would never have happened if I had just stayed home. Felt something warm run down my cheek. A tear? No. It left a red trait behind it. Blood. There was so much blood on my face.

I deserve this. Master needs to teach me again. I have forgotten the lesson.

I looked up when the basement door opened again. I could only see out of one eye. Everything was slightly blurry. But I could tell it was Taro and Master. I watched them. What were they doing? Cleaning? Seemed like it...

I sighed and hung my head. I wish they would teach me. Maybe later...

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

So I guess this is the end. I finally had my Senpai. My dream has come true. I can't wait to see what's in the future.

* * *

 _Alternate ending **(do not read if you want to stay happy)**_

* * *

And then Ayano woke up.

* * *

 **So this is the last chapter. But stick around! I will also be doing bonus chapters, like with Oka, Nanimo, and many more.**

 **Also, I will be putting up an interactive story on this game soon. Have you ever dreamed of being a Yandere?**

 **\- Silver**


	29. IM ALIVEEEE

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is just a quick note so everyone knows im alive.**

 **I will be continuing this, the only reason I haven't is because school started (and I procrastinated). The next chapter should be up tonight! I shall be taking suggestions.**

 **And please, don't torture me~**

 **\- Silver**


	30. BONUS CHAPTER ONE: Hearts Are For Nobody

**GUESS WHOS BACK? BACK AGAIN? SILVER'S BACK! BACK AGAIN!**

 **I am totally not the worst person in the world.**

 **I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long! But this chapter should make it all better!**

* * *

 _Senpai POV_

* * *

I opened my locker to see a note fall out. I opened it.

 _Please meet me below the sakura tree behind the school after school.  
~Admirer_

And so I did.

* * *

 _*le time skip to le after school at le sakura tree*_

* * *

I did not expect to see the person I saw there.

"Senpai..." She whispered. "Will you go out with me?"

It was Ayano.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How could she ask me... at a time like this? It seems that everyone I cared for has died... and she has the nerve to ask me out? I feel like complete shit, I feel like dying... and she wants to go out with me...

I shook my head and stepped back.

"I... I can't, Ayano..." I said, looking down. I heard her gasp.

"Wh-why?"

"I don't feel like I should... the murders... the disappearances... were all people I have cared for... and I need to grieve..." I turned to walk away, but before I could move, I heard the sound of a knife.

* * *

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I pulled the knife out while tears streamed down my face.

"Senpai... how could you?" He turned around, a look of shock on his face.

"I loved you... and if you can't love me..." I felt my mouth involuntarily curl into an insane grin.

"You'll just have to die like the rest of them." His eyes widened with a look of fear before I pounced on him, driving the knife into his chest, right into his heart. He yelled out, but soon he fell limp.

"How fitting." I whispered to myself.

"He wouldn't give me his heart." I started laughing.

"So I destroyed it!" My vision went blurry as tears formed in my eyes, and my body started shaking with laughter. I laughed and cried at the same time, stabbing the knife repeatedly into my Senpai's heart.

"You can't have your heart... HAHA... If I can't have it!" I was still stabbing when I looked up, and I saw a group of girls leaving the school. I stopped and stood, taking the knife. I looked down at Senpai's torn body.

"It's not fair if they have a heart and you don't..." I smiled widely at him, and saw some tears drip onto his uniform.

"So why not make it fair? Nobody can have a heart!" I looked away and ran to the group of four girls. They saw me and seemed to freeze, and I let out a shrill laugh. I took one by her red hair and bit her throat, while I stabbed another in the head. Warm blood gushed down my throat. It was a wonderful feeling. I started to laugh more and the girl, who just so happened to be the one with red hair, fell to the ground. The other two started to scream, and I cut the knife across both of their chest's. My vision was blurry. From blood? Tears? Insanity?

All three.

I saw someone run up and try to take the knife.

"Oh, teacher wanna come teach me a lesson?" I laughed, grabbing her wrists.

"Stop right now!" The gym teacher yelled, trying to take the knife. But I was too strong. I eventually pinned her to the ground.

"Seems like that training didn't do you any good, teacher." I felt tears drip down my cheeks as I pinned her.

"But I promised my Senpai I would make sure nobody had a heart... and that's what i'm going to do." I took the knife and cut a circle around where her heart was. She screamed and struggled more. But that only made me more insane... more powerful.

"I'm going to take your heart out teacher... you wont need it... but I will..." I started to carve into her chest. The teacher was sobbing.

"Somebody needs to give me their heart... because Senpai didn't." I started to cry as I took the teacher's heart out. It was still beating when I ripped it out of her chest. She let out one final cry and fell limp. I carved out all of their heart's and threw them into a pile at the school gate. I saw something shine in the teacher's pocket. The key to the school gate.

I took the key and locked the gate.

"This should be fun."

I walked into the school and tore out everyone's hearts. I ran back home in complete darkness, back home to Nanimo. I walked into the door completely covered in blood, completely insane, with the knife still in my hand. Nanimo saw me and gasped, backing away.

"M-master!" She said as I held her at knife point against a wall.

"I need your heart too... you need to give it to me..." She realized with a look of horror what I meant, and I stabbed the knife into her chest.

"This is what you get!" I laughed and cried at the same time.

"This is what you get when you ruin my Senpai's heart!" I stabbed her repeatedly, until my arm went numb. I stood and looked at the knife.

"Now... I need to give Senpai my heart..." I held the knife to my chest and smiled.

"Senpai... now you can love me..." I felt the knife drive into my chest, an unbearable pain, then...

nothing.

* * *

 **SO, if Senpai wasn't a sadistic bastard, this is what would have actually happened.**

 **This is probably going to make emilyemma99 cry... beacause she loves Nanimo.**

 **Sorry Emm :D (actually, no im not)**

 **Look foreword to the next bonus chapter!**

 **\- Silver**


	31. BONUS CHAPTER TWO: My One For two?

**Heyo! I'm back with another bonus chapter!**

* * *

 _-1 year later-_

 _Ayano POV_

* * *

I smiled as I stepped out of the car, the breeze blowing through my ponytail and the sun shining in the sky. I wobbled a little as I stood, not being used to standing for the past few days.

Taro stepped out of the driver's side, closing his door and smiling at me. I giggled a little and opened the back door, where my two new children were sleeping. I felt myself relax at the sight of them. Taro opened the other side and we took them in the house.

"Master!" Nanimo greeted me at the door. She bowed deeply.

"Welcome home!" Nanimo was left with Taro while I was in the hospital. Her red hair had gotten longer, down to her shoulder blades, and she was wearing the usual maid dress. She had gotten an eye patch, nothing too fancy, just a white one that reminded me of pirates...

Nanimo looked down and saw the thing I was carrying. Just then, Taro walked in with the other.

"Th-theres two..?" A look of surprise crossed over Nanimo's face. I scowled.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" If she did anything to them...

"N-nothing Master, it's just..." A warm look suddenly crossed her face.

"What are their names?

I smiled and looked at my two new children. A boy... And a girl...

"Kai and Ayumi."

* * *

 _-5 years later-_

 _Nanimo POV_

* * *

I looked at the large house we were moving into while I carried in a heavy box. I didn't really care though. I looked back to see Ayumi, who had very long black hair. It went down to her lower back. Kai was playing tag with her. He had short black hair, very much like Taro-sama's.

Taro-sama and Master were opening boxes inside... It was going to take a while getting settled in.

* * *

 _-A few months later-_

* * *

"Nanimo, get me more cerial..." Kai held out an empty bowl.

"Sure thing, young master." **(Black Butler anyone?)** I took the bowl gently and filled it with more cerial. I sighed and walked back, handing the boy the bowl.

"There you go." I bowed and walked into the living room, seeing Master, Taro-sama, and Ayumi sitting on the couch. I tried to walk away quickly, but Ayumi spotted me.

"Nanimo~" She called. I bit my lip and walked over.

"Yes... Young mistress?" She smiled innocently.

"Give me a pony ride!" I closed my eyes and got on my hands and knees. How humiliating... In front of Master...

I felt Ayumi leap on, knocking the wind out of me.

"Where too." I asked with a blank voice.

"Upstairs." I could almost feel the smirk coming from Ayumi. I slowly crawled to the stairs. She's only five... She can't do anything that bad...

I climbed up the stairs, and when I got there Ayumi jumped off my back.

"Now stand up." I did as she asked... I almost with I hadn't. I stood, waiting for my next order, when I felt myself falling.

 _She pushed me!_

I frantically tried to grab onto something, but it was no use, I fell down the stairs backwards, Ayumi smiling at the top as I fell. As I came to a halt, I felt tears run down my cheeks. I stood shakily. I was used to pain... I'm treated like this every day.

And they were only five.

But I didn't care. I... I deserved it.

* * *

 _-5 years later-_

 _Kai POV_

* * *

I walked quietly back home from school, with my twin sister, Ayumi. She skipped happily next to me, hrunning a song. I smiled. She was like my best friend. My only friend, really. She's always been there for me, and we share everything.

She glanced at me.

 _Well, thanks for the compliment._ I smiled and continued walking. Oh yeah, we can read each others thoughts.

 _Dont be so smug._ I thought as we neared the house.

 _Im offended._ She smirked at me. You could say she was the outgoing one, always nice to people and stuff like that. I don't care for those kind of things. You see... I have very little emotion. I wouldn't say I have none, but not like a normal person would have.

We walked into the house together.

"We're back!" Ayumi called, tossing her stuff on the floor and rushing to go greet mom and dad. I followed her, hugging our parents.

"Where's Nanimo?" Ayumi asked. I scowled.

"She's..." Mom started, smirking.

"Doing something for us."

I nodded, knowing that she must be in the basement again. She goes down there once every month... For what reason, I don't know. But when she comes back she seems different... It's hard to explain.

"Now." Dad said.

"I'll help you with homework."

* * *

 _-6 years later-_

 _Ayumi POV_

* * *

I finally finished my homework. Kai didn't help any, even though he is totally smart... Ugh. He told me that I can do it by myself. And I did. Barely...

"Kai~!" I called afterwards. He walked into my room.

"What?" He asked in a blank tone, as usual.

"I finished it. Praise me." I joked as I put the work in my bag. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wow Ayumi. Great job." He clapped slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Nanimo is in the basement again right?" I asked. Kai nodded.

"I wonder what goes on down there..." Kai knew what ibwas thinking and shook his head.

"Don't do it Ayumi. You never know what's down there..." I smirked. He knew he couldn't stop me.

* * *

That night, when I thought everyone was asleep, I sneaked down to the basement. At the door I hesitated a bit. A strange sound came from down there... I shook my head and opened the door. I'm not a wim-

I froze when I heard a loud scream...

Wh...What? Screaming? I gulped and slowly walked down the stairs. The basement light was on. What could be happening down there?

I took a shaky breath and peered from behind the railing. Nanimo was tied to a chair... And... I covered my mouth as my mother drove a knife into her shoulder. Dad was there as well, forcing Nanimo to lick a knife covered in blood.

Oh man... What did I walk into?

I couldn't tear my eyes away. I don't even know if I hate it... Or like it. I want to do that. I want to hurt somebody.

But I shook out of it and quietly raced back up the stairs. When were they gunna tell us?

* * *

 _-1 year later-_

 _Kai POV_

* * *

I walked into the school with my sister. We transfered to this new school that mom and dad sent to...

Akedemi High, I think it's called.

As we walked through the gate, a girl in front of us somehow fell backwards. Don't ask me how.

"Gah!" She yelled. Me and Ayumi jumped forward at the same time and caught her. But when I touched the girl... My heart flared up. She had a beautiful face... Stunning brown eyes... Beautiful, flowing dark brown hair...

I bit my lip and looked at Ayumi. I could feel the same energy off of her... What is this feeling? I've never felt something like it before...

"Heh, thanks for catching me." The girl stood, brushing off her skirt.

"My name is Hana Masuta. What's yours?"

* * *

 _Ayumi POV_

* * *

I gulped. Why did I suddenly blush?

"I'm Ayumi Aishi... And this it my brother..." I pointed to Kai, who shuffled his feet.

"I'm Kai Aishi." Hana smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'll see you around!" With that she waved and walked to the school. I looked at Kai.

 _What just happened?_

 _I don't know._

 _Shes a grade higher than us, right?_

 _Yeah..._

 _..._

 _So she's our Senpai._

* * *

 **OOOOOOHHHH BOTH THE TWINS IN LOVE WITH BUDO'S DAUGHTER XD**

 **This is just the beginning of a sequal I'm making.**

 **"My one, But twice: My One, My Only Sequal"**

 **Do you think that's a good name?**

 **So yes, I will be making a sequal to this. Expect it soon.**

 **And yes, I will still be doing bonus chapters here, so keep up the suggestions and I might use it!**

 **\- Silver**


	32. Sequel Announcement

**Hey guys! The sequel will be up tonight! In the meantime, have some coffee or something. :D**

 **\- Silver**


	33. If Yan Sim Was An Ecchi (part 1)

**Hullo, and welcome back! Yeah yeah, I haven't updated in a while. (i'm looking at you Emily)**

 **I'm just doing a bonus chapter today: What if Yandere Simulator was an Ecchi Anime?**

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

* * *

It was a sunny morning, the sunlight filtering in through the shades. Opening his eyes, our protagonist looked at the digital clock on his bedside table.

"Oh shit I'm late!" He yelped, his eyes widening as he struggled to get out of bed. The black haired boy fell on the floor and sat there in shock for a moment, before leaping up and grabbing his uniform. He was still pulling on his pants as he ran down the stairs, grabbing his toast from the table.

"Bye mom!" He called, running out the door. He heard his sister laugh at him before he closed the door, running down the street with the toast in his mouth. The protagonist turned the corner, and suddenly-

 _BAM_!

He fell backwards, the toast falling out of his mouth.

"Ow ow ow..." He heard a girl say. The dark haired boy looked up to see a girl that looked suspiciously a lot like him. He stood and held out his hand.

"Sorry about that." He said politely. The girl looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. The world literally went in slow motion as the girl reached up to grab his hand. The protagonist pulled the mystery girl up, and they locked eyes. Suddenly, the protagonist was hit in the back of the head rather violently.

"YOU BAKA!" He heard someone scream. He looked up to see his very much tsundere childhood friend.

"S-sorry Osana...!" But when our protagonist looked up, the wind conveniently blew up the two girl's unnecessarily short skirts. Mystery girl didn't seem to care, but Osana let out a started squeal and tried to keep her skirt down. Back to our protagonist, who had gallons of blood erupting from his nose. He was greeted with another wack to the face by Osana.

"Taro, let's go, we're already late!" Osana said to the protagonist, Taro. The poor guy was dragged away by the hair as the mystery girl stood in shock, left there wondering what the fuck just happened.

Later, at school, just before lunch, Taro was walking out of one of the classrooms. Due to plot that couldn't be avoided, he crashed into yet another human of the female gender, falling to the floor yet again. Taro felt his face be pressed into something soft and squishy, and when he looked up he almost had another nosebleed.

"H-hey!" The girl shoved him off of her ridiculously large boobs. Taro covered his uncontrollable nosebleed. Are those things even _real_!?

"P-pervert!" The girl said, blushing and standing, her purple twin drills bouncing a little. Well, that wasn't the only thing that bounced-

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TARO! STOP HARASSING POOR KOKONA!" The protagonist heard his tsundere childhood friend yell. Kokona, the inhumanly big-breasted girl, scoffed and turned away from Taro, who was still on the ground.

"Filthy perverts." Kokona huffed, walking briskly away.

"W-wait, I'm sorry!" Taro yelled, holding out his hand desperately. Kokona either didn't hear him or didn't care, and continued to walk away. Taro sighed, dropping his hand in defeat. He looked up to see Osana standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. His eyes flicked to behind Osana, and he saw... the girl from this morning? The girl was staring at him from around the corner. Before our protagonist could say anything though, the girl quickly retreated down the hall.

 _Weird_ , he thought, standing. The girl was clearly staring at him. He brushed it off like the clueless protagonist he was. Like, really though, how dense can this guy be?

"Ugh, let's just go to lunch, Baka." Osana scoffed, practically dragging Taro to the rooftop.

On the rooftop, our protagonist noticed a strange emo girl staring at two other creepy looking girls. Osana had went to the bathroom, so Taro tapped the strange emo on the shoulder. The girl whipped around to look at him with big eyes.

"Uhh, wutcha' doing there?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"I'm... Trying... to prove... something..." She said slowly and quietly, fumbling with her spiderweb patterned sleeves.

"Woah, you look like you haven't slept in days." Taro commented like the dense protagonist he was. The girl looked up at him.

"That's the look... I was going... for..." She stated.

"Now... If you'll... Excuse me..." She went back to staring at the two other girls.

 _Huh, what a strange person._ Taro thought, sitting back down on the bench and eating his bento. He took a bite and looked up, only to see the mystery girl from this morning staring at him from another bench. Seriously, what the hell does she want? Taro sighed and waited for Osana to return.

If things like this keep happening, it's going to be a long school year.

* * *

 **I'm probably going to make a part two later.**

 **\- Silver**


End file.
